League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Volume One: Fan Rewrite
by Marco Incognito
Summary: For my own purposes I am rewriting the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen comic series to fit into a continuity of fan fictions I have written and will release later. Volume One and Two will be largely untouched but Black Dossier and Volume 3 will be changed greatly, specifically with the inclusion or portrayals of The Doctor, James Bond,and Harry Potter among others.
1. Chapter 1: Empire Dreams

"The British Empire has always encountered difficulty in distinguishing between its heroes and its monsters"

-Campion Bond from _Memoirs of an English Intelligencer_ (Meeson's 1908)

 **Dover, May 1898**

The white Cliffs of Dover marked the point in which England was closest to France. A lone figure stood by a metallic railing staring away from the famous white cliffs. A carriage slowly approached behind him. The figure reached into his right pocket with his left hand and pulled out a large cigarette case with a black and white image of a Jester or Harlequinn on it. He propped it open and removed a cigarette, catching in the mirror a carriage approaching behind him. The carriage stopped and the driver tipped his hat at a woman who was stepping out of the carriage. The figure pulled out a pack of matches of the "John Bull" brand, the mascot was a portly man with mutton chops and top hat. The slogan of "Simply No Match" hung under its visage. The approaching woman interrupted him as he lit his cigarette.

" . Good day to you Sir."

The figure took one put off smoke and then with his right hand hurled his cigarette over the railings.

"Oh please Miss. Harker, Do Call me Campion...and perhaps in Return I might refer to you as "Wilhelmina"?"

He paused. As Miss Harker walked up towards him from behind.

Campion Bond: Simply remarkable, the view here isn't it.  
Miss Harker walked forward and look dove the edge to gaze upon the massive channel Causeway bridge being built between England and France. It was a wonder of the world. Closest to the two was the giant statue of Britannia herself, the personification of British imperial might. She had her hands outstretched and wore an ancient helmet, Her right hand was incomplete and was missing, the hand itself had yet to be built. Her left hand held a scepter with two cobras coiling around it and facing each other at the moment their slender bodies reached the top. Near her feet was a shield with the British Union Jack upon it and the word Industry carved along the middle stripe. At the far edge was the Lion that appeared on the arms of England in Passant Gardant. It was standing upright proudly and had its mouth open roaring proudly. Below where several large smoke emitting cranes that were busily moving about struggling to complete construction. Construction on the bridge had been pushed further from the original intended date, now it looks like construction would be finished at around 1902.

Miss Harker: Remarkable. And "Miss Harker" will be Quite Sufficient.

Chapter One: Empire Dreams

Campion Bond: As you wish. I am terribly sorry to hear about your husband.

Miss Harker seemed troubled by this but made an effort to remain stoic in Bond's presence.

Miss Harker: Thankfully my husband's fate is no concern of yours. I take it the Captain will be here soon?

For the first time since their conversation had started Bond turned to face Miss Harker completely.

Bond: One would imagine so, but then as the sole turn in our menagerie that you've so far recruited, you know more of him than I. He suffers from an inflammation of the brain, I'm told.

Miss Harker: He has his eccentricities but at least he is courteous. Do you consider me a part of your "menagerie"?

Bond moved closer to Mina. He was now to Mina's sights seen in full for what he truly was. A obese man in a suit clearly tailored specifically for him. He had a devil beard and goatee and a beauty mark on his left cheek. His hair blue in the wind. He was close enough that Mina could smell his breath. She only looked forward out into the landscape.

Bond: Dear Lady, what am I to say? Your history has placed you far beyond social pale. Being made a widow is one thing, but that other business...Ravished by a foreigner and all that. Quite against your will of course but then people do talk don't they?

Mina's gaze did not shift from looking outward into the sea.

Miss Harker: Yes. I'm afraid they do.

there was an air of silence before Bond broke it.

Bond:Still chin up eh? As we see, England has a place for you in the employ of my superior.

Miss Harker: oh yes. The Gentleman who's known by his initial, like a seaside landlord: Mr.M. We both know very well it's Mycroft Holmes we're speaking of why not simply admit it?

Bond:That is surmise upon your part, about matters which need not concern you. Your task is to find this chap in Cairo or whatever's left of him. Tell him how much his country needs him...

Miss Harker:For the Menagerie of course. Don't worry Mr. Bond I won't let you down.

Bond: Please don't. We live in troubled times where fretful dreams settle upon the Empire's Brow. If England is to survive them, then your work is vital. Be about it vigorously and without delay, for the shadows of the century grow long...

Below them, a large amount of bubbles began to build flew away and something began emerging.

Bond:Ah. Your chariot approaches.

The bubbles grew and suddenly the world seemed to change. the bubbles instead were boiling in a glass vase.

 **Cairo. June 1898.**  
The opium den was filled with smoke. Many of the men within were smoking pipes. held a handkerchief to her mouth as she coughed. She followed her guide to a room where pulled back a curtain, revealing a dark room with a lifeless corpselike figure in bed. it was filled with large insects, including a large lizard crawling on a column. The guide spoke in arabic.

"الرجل الذي يسعى هو في هنا"

turned back to the guide and spoke back to him.

: شكرا لمساعدتكم كبير.

The guide exited and expected the man. She had never seen anyone so skinny. He had long white hair and a large beard.

the figure weakly opened its eyes.

: My name is Wilhelmina Harker. Your country has need of you again, sir.

He stirred for a moment and then weakly closed his eyes again.

Quatermain:Go away.

looked at him solemmly.

: Sir. I had heard better of you. Is there nothing left of what you were.

Quatermain didn't respond, instead not moving or opening his eyes. The guard was returning now and with him a larger fatter man.

: I see. Then may the good the good lord help the empire Sir. If there are no men finer than yourself...

She was interrupted by one of the men who had entered placing a hand on her shoulder.

:To guard her?

The hands became more forceful, one being placed on her hip and other on he dress.

: Sir? what are you doing?

She tried speaking arabic.

: النزول

"تعال هنا، امرأة! نحن لسنا التي قبيحة."

She was brought down to the ground and her dress was being pulled up while one of the men's shorts were being pulled down. Mina sighed and closed her eyes. Her eyes turned red and two of her from teeth became sharp and fanglike. However before anything could come of this the two stopped upon hearing a voice come from the man on the bed.

Quatermain: هذا يكفي

Quatermain was holding a gun and pointing it towards the two men who the now had the undivided attention of. Quatermain was sitting upright, holding the weapon in a trembling hand with eyes barely open.

Quatermain: ... ترك لها وحدها أو I'll قضاء رؤوسكم مفتوحة.

The skinnier man moved towards Quatermain with a raised dagger. The two spoke in a tone that seemed dismissive of the old man.

"... انه يبالغ ... مجرد إلقاء نظرة عليه، وهو مدمرة."

" كنت تعيش مثل رجل ميت. بين البعوض."

recognized the weapon from her time as teacher, It was a civil war era Lemat black powder weapon. The downside was each shot needed to be loaded. The skinnier man prepared to bring the knife down on the weaker Quatermain but he fired the gun, bringing the hammer down. The gun smoked and the lifeless body of the man fell to the floor, shocking the larger man. He turned his attention to Quatermain and drew a dagger of his own, approaching him.

"ابن العاهرة، قتلت أخي ..."

He slammed into him as Quatermain fired and missed as a result of the impact. Quatermain let out a grunt as the larger man slammed him into a wall.

Quatermain:Damn you heathen coward, hit a man when he's sick.

The man raised the knife to Quatermain's face and prepared to stab him

"أنت ذاهب إلى .."

"?يموت؟"

The large man backed away slowly before collapsing to the floor.A dagger was embedded in his back. stood there for a moment. Quatermain was slow to register his shock and still very weak. was now wiping her hands with a handkerchief while keeping a calm disposition.

: ? I think sir It would be expedient for us to make our swift departure.

Quatermain: uhh...yes,yes of course. Th-The way out's through that curtain.

grabbed Quatermain by the arm and slowly walked out with him, going largely unnoticed by the opium den filled with patrons with their senses dulled. They were however all disturbed when the large man emerged from the room with the dagger still in his back shouting angrily.

"أصدقائي، فقد قتل لي! ... لا تدع لهم الهروب!"

and Quatermain made their way up the turning to face them ,they could hear marching of several men are with swords coming close to them. They began to get closer and the duo took off running.

Quatermain:Well that's torn everything! For God's sake,woman. I'm a sick are you doing this to me miss...?

Harker. Please be quiet,sir. We must get you to the docks.

they were now taking off running,the crowd of men chasing them moving in full force,pushing many people out of the way.

Quatermain: docks? I thought you said you had connections at the embassy?

:I confess I may have embroidered the truth a little in that regard. However I have a friend waiting at the waterfront.

The men pursued the process a man and the camel he was riding on were pushed off the stairs and took a great fall. Several other people were pushed out of the way.

Quatermain:You're mad! I'll never make if I do,where shall I get my opium?

Her shock and outrage took hold.

:In heaven's name be a man,sir! Your pitiful whining sickens me! Now hurry ! They are almost on us!

they began to run to the front of the dock.

Quatermain: I don't care. I just want to go to sleep.

:No! You're Allan Quatermain and your country needs you! I need you...

A sudden shock hit her.

"Most especially since I cannot see my friend the captain anywhere!"

Quatermain fell to his looked around frantically.

: I don't understand! He gave me his word as a gentleman the the would meet me here. S-Sir, I fear that you are right and I have doomed us Both.

Quatermain's eyes widened.

Quatermain:God's Harker...?

She turned around to see what had shocked him

Quatermain:Forgive me,but is it the Opium...Or can you see that as Well?

something emerged from below the size of the object betrayed the sound it had should have emerged with the sound of a ship but instead it was was a large craft the likes of which no one there could fathom.A massive steel construction was red in was spooked for a moment as it appeared as a sort of mechanical Squid with large glass eyes staring at continued to rise and Quatermain now saw it Squid, almost like a dead animal of a trophy seemed to be resting on the much larger true body of the it emerged it bellowed out a massive geyser of water. The entire submersible made Quatermain think of a squid attacking a whale. He was speechless for some attacked that had been pursuing the two had halted in Duo was presented before them a red wall of the craft,leaking water from above. Allan could not see the opening but a door opened was a steel door that moved towards the ground, allowing it to double as a walkway outward from the craft to the there,having been waiting for the door to continue falling was a tall indian man with a thick big black beard with streaks of grey and a large turban,clad in a military uniform. The makeshift door smoked form the sides.

"Memesahib come I must have a woman on my ship, It is preferable they are alive I think.

The man had the shell of a Nautilus upon the front of his turban where a jewel might be.

boarded the ship carrying the weak Quatermain.

:But Captain,the Mob...

"A Mohammedan leave them to Me."

The Captain stepped out onto the dock,carrying in his right hand a massive metallic weapon,with a Harpoon sticking out of the stood quite calm despite the army now being extremely close.

"لا تدع الشياطين البيض الهروب ... اللعنة طويل القامةواحد ... ليس هو ..."

The Captain towered over all those who were charging raised his weapon as they go closer. The speaker held two knives in front of him.

"سوف تخبرنا ..."

The man was cut off as a burst of fire emerged from the machine.A string tangled around the harpoon burst hit of flame hit the man who spoke the words in the face. He was flung back along with the closest man he had been standing next to. The harpoon priced through the neck of the first and emerged for the back of the second. Splatters of blood burst out like a stream. the crowd that had gathered men's blades and shoes flew off their body while they were flung back. The spectators were shocked by this an stared at the sight of the impaled Captain took this time to walk back to his craft. He entered it and the door rose to close behind saluted as the door finally craft began to submerge and it once again elicited the attention of the threw there weapons but they bounced harmlessly off red metal. The craft floated down into the some continued to throw their weapons ,other simply raised them over the head in anger and protest. All actions were useless and did not halt the departure of the seafaring was not long before the craft descended and floated away into the safety of the dark underseas.

With the ship memo was at the controls,which let out room he was in beamed with red light indicating the submerging to all onboard. The captain often wished to pilot the vessel himself,after all he himself had contracted it.

"there. And How is the great colonial explorer that your empire sent you here to salvage?"

Mina tended to the elder explorer,placing him on a couch made of a purple fabric.

Mina: Rather a mess. I'm afraid...and I think you;ll find it's our empire. Captain.

The Captain turned to face room he continued to stand in was bright red from the alarm and it gave the large indian man of tall stature a perhaps unintentionally menacing. Shadows were cast over his face,practically concealing it if not for the outlines.

" Indian Mutineers may have surrendered but I did not. If I work with the British, it is because I no longer feel even indian. The Sea is my only nation."

Mina: Then we are both made strangers in our homelands. Exiles. Like our new Acquaintance here...

She was cut off by Quatermain,who was speaking up

Quatermain:P-Please. I feel so sick. Need my Medicine...

The Captain approached the man and Mina backed away to let him through.

"You are aboard my ship,sir, and my remedies are bitter."

Quatermain's eyes were rolling into the back of his weakly held up a hand.

Quatermain:Who said that? everything is slipping in and out of focus...I see you only dimly,sir. If you are real and not some opium Djinn sent to torment me, tell me who you are!

Indeed Quatermain saw only a shadow but one that was fading into a black mass.

"I am No One"

The figure vanished before his eyes, or at least that was the case from Quatermain's looked at his hands, the only thing he could see in the darkness of the room he now inhabited. He grabbed his head in was sitting up in a bed,a green curtain to his right. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. He reached for the curtain almost impulsively, expecting to see was instead greeted by the blackness of the ocean, illuminated by a red fish with large yellow eyes and sharp long teeth staring back at him, giving him a bit of a shock,and he recoiled back. He put his hand to his chest,feeling his hand against the three scars across his chest left there by a lion in his early days when he was young and inexperienced. His flight of panic did not end there and he ran to another source of light.A metal door with a circular window. He peaked through it, sweat pouring down his skin and his breath visibly floating up as vapor. He brought his hands to himself to shield his body fro the cold,realizing that he was naked. He looked within and saw that Mina woman drinking tea. The Captain, "No One", had his back turn and was pulling down there devices hanging. The big indian man made his way next to the woman,standing in front of a circular steering wheel which held within it the golden form of the dancing Hindu god Siva, with many arms extending outward around the circle. It took a moment for Allan to realize they were facing his direction.

Mina:hmm. looks somewhat less frantic than he did yesterday, don't you think?

The Captain: He could scarcely be worse. He was raving about diamond mines again during the night. He called for someone called "Umslopogaas."

Mina:To think I grew up reading his exploits...just as I read of yours. Quatermain, however was always the Empire's favorite son. You were it's worst nightmare.

The Captain: The Winning side writes the history books, Miss Harker.

The indian Captain turned to face the woman.

"But what of you? what of your history?"

He approached Mina but she got up and began moving.

"Why would your British secret service place a music teacher in the company of men as dangerous as Quatermain or myself? You are not qualified..

Mina:Dangerous men? Why, Captain. You have no idea.

she tugged at the red scarf around he snack as if it was uncomfortable.

As for my qualifications, they must remain my own affair. I trust,sir, as a gentleman, you will not press me. Now how soon shall we arrive in France?

The captain made his way to a panel of levers.

"We have another day and night before we dock in paris. I trust will have successfully subdued his demons by that time."

Mina: One hopes so.

She approached the door from the room in which Quatermain was sleeping and peaked inside through the window. Quatermain was curled up on the bed in a fetal position.

Mina: Because if what my contact monsieur Dupin tells me in his letters is correct...well it would seem that paris has sufficient demons of it's own.

 **Paris, Late June, 1898  
** The cityscape was filled with smoke emitting from massive chimneys. Above floated several large blimps,some of them close to the building. There were several tall almost abstract shapes buildings or tall narrowing rectangular shapes. They were decorated with with several windows. the Eiffel tower was visible a great distance away alongside other large towers. A windmill was present in the city as was a massive sculpture of guillotine taller than most of the buildings. This truly was a Paris in the twentieth century, despite being a few years before the beginning of the new millennium.

Several words were spoken.

" ? Are you unwell?"

Quatermain looked much better hair was combed back neatly and he now had a medium sized white was now stroking the hair on his beard, still not used to the change. He was wearing a blue navy coat with gold buttons with anchors on it. Mina wore a small green hat with two feathers,her red scarf and a green dress.

Quatermain: of course not! I'm...I'm just a little restless, that's all. You can hardly blame me! press-ganged into something I don't understand by my own country , and now this french dotard we're about to meet is late...why couldn't your buccaneer friend be here instead of me?

Mina: The french authorities believe the captain dead since the "mysterious island" affair fifteen years ago. It's better he remains aboard ship...

Quatermain: It's better he remains _**dead**_!Do you know you're dealing with? That's Captain Nemo. Nemo the madman. Nemo the science pirate...

Mina: Preferable surely, to Quartermain the opium-sot? I have, you many deplorable specimens of humanity, but you...

Quatermain: Madame, that's enough! I pray god all englishwomen are not now of your manly ilk...

"ahh... _Les Anglaises_. Always the friends."

The man who spoke to them was shorter than the both of wore a bowler hat and brown suit with a red tie. His face was thing and he had a long white beard and mustache.

Quatermain:hm? I beg your pardon?

"So you should. You are very loud and disagreeable monsieur. I am Auguste Dupin."

Mina: The _Chevalier_ Dupin? It is an honor, sir. I am Miss Harker. We've corresponded.

Dupin:Curtainment. You are the catspaws or monsieur Bond, Non? You call Dupin from his retirement when you need his help.

Mina:As I understood it, It was that our interests coincided with your own.

that may be. An old case of mine, closed long ago, seems to have sprung open again. Your Monsieur Bond expressed an interest.

Dupin began to walk away and the two followed through a crowd of people and their chattering.

Dupin: me. I'll take you to the street itself.

Mina: Street? What street would that be sir? I had believed that I was here to find a missing englishman, a doctor...

Dupin: What you believe, mademoiselle, is your affair. I only know what I have deduced.

Mina: And what might that be?

Dupin:that the murders have begun again. It started more than fifty years ago,here in the Quartier . A woman and her daughter were destroyed with horrible ferocity.

He raised his cane and pointed sharply to a wall with a plaque upon it which read "Rue Morgue".

Dupin: This street here, between the Rue Richelieu and the Rue , in 1841. This is where it happened.

Quatermain,while not far was pressing himself against a glass window and inspecting glass beakers and bottles within.

Dupin: The Older Woman, Madame L'Espanaye, had been almost decapitated with a razor, then hurled from that window. He gestured above with his cane to a nearby window. Her daughter Camille L'Espanaye, had first been throttled then thrust feet-first up a chimney. A mystery, Non?

Mina: I-It is indeed. Did you reveal the man responsible?

Dupin: It was no man, Mademoiselle. It was an ape, An Ourang-Outang escaped from the Sailor that had owned it.

He held his old hands outward in frustration, as if gesturing to something that was right in front of the two of them and obvious.

Dupin:Such was my deduction and yet...

Quatermain was making his way back to the two after taking a little detour.

Mina:and yet?

Dupin: And Yet, two months ago, a local prostitute named Anna Coupeau was discovered with her neck snapped. Other murders followed, each displaying the same praeter-human strength. All the victims were prostitutes.

The three passed by a street in which two sailors large sailors were getting more than friendly with three rather large men appeared to have been drinking.

Mina:How like London's still-uncaptured Whitechapel fiend from ten years ago. Perhaps this missing Doctor I am seeking...?

Dupin:No,Again, This is No Man. An Ape-like figure was reported fleeing the murder scenes.

Mina: I see, and your Role in the earlier case led you to this one?

Dupin eyelids seemed to become heavy.

Dupin:Partly. Also I...I knew Anna Coupe. I knew her mother actually. "Nana," they called her. She led a hard life, driven to prostitution by her alcoholic family, She died of smallpox in 1870, but I raised her daughter. she was young and innocent...She did not deserve this treatment.

Mina: No woman does. It seems there's nothing for it: I must set myself as bait. Monsieur Dupin? How might I pass myself off as a Demimondaine?

 _That night._

A light blue fell upon the city of Paris. Yellow lights broke the color. Mina stepped out with a purple hat and a pink corset and dress.

Mina: There. How do I look?

Allan turned away, not wishing to view Mina's dress.

Dupin:Well, you look the part, all right.

He raised a withered hand to gesture to his own neck.

Dupin:That scarf though. It's too much. You should take it off.

Mina:Absolutely Not. Now, I shall loiter near the gas-fixture directly opposite. You gentlemen may observe from either end of the street, Blocking our Quarry's escape.

Quatermain gestured outward as he spoke.

Quatermain: But we don't even know who we're looking for!

Mina stepped away from Allan as he rose his fists to his chest,feeling it to be cold. She walks towards a streetlight across the road.

Mina: An ape-like figure, didn't the chevalier say? Even you should have no trouble spotting him.

Dupin: She is right.

He pointed with his cane down the other end of the narrow Parisian street.

Dupin: Go take up your position on the corner, while I occupy my own. Watch carefully now.

Dupin went down the other side of the street. Mina walked to a streetlamp at the narrow area where the thin street curved inward and stood under it. Her hat and the light combined to cast a shadow over her face. Quatermain place this left hand in his coat and placed his right in his coat pocket.

Quatermain:hmmph.

street crossed over. Allan stood at the corner under a lantern. In the opposite corner there was a brightly lit store, the very same he had observed earlier. Fortunately for Allan the french word above the store translated neatly into english as "PHARMACIE". He could not divert his gaze from the yellow light with, illuminating a showcase of various bottles.A pressure began to build in him and Allan leaned on the side. The lantern above him attracting moths to its flame. Mina had not moved from he location and they seemed to be the only ones out on the streets. Quatermain took an extra look to be sure. Mina seemed to be staring at him,her hands on her hips as if judging him but her face was hidden by the darkness of the lamppost and her hat. She turned away to look the other way and the former explorer took this time to walk towards and into the "Pharmacie". After some time he walked out again, pausing for a moment to take a large drink form a bottle he held. He stumbled to his old corner and now observed that Mina was gone. The explorer's instincts kicked in and he ran down to the opposite corner.

Quatermain: Oh my God! Dupin! Dupin!

Dupin was at his post.

Dupin: What is it? Where is Mademoiselle Harker?

Quatermain: Sh-She...That is I don't know! I must have looked away for a moment and...

He realized he had the green bottle held out in front of him. Dupin looked at it and Quatermain attempted conceal it in his coat upon the realization with a look of guilt. Dupin gave a glare that made the former explorer sink into guilt even more. Dupin turned away from Quatermain and held his hand straight.

Dupin: Monsieur, you are both a weakling and a fool!

Quatermain sealed up the bottle, guilt evident in his eyes.

Dupin: We must be quick! She can only have been abducted by the Rue Richelieu.

The frenchman made his way to another area where hidden in the mist where the silhouettes of several men and women could be seen. They passed by back and forth, oblivious to the conflict the two men were enraptured in. Dupin approached a large woman in a green dress and hat and spoke in french, which Quatermain could not understand.

Dupin: Pardonnez-Moi Mademoiselle...

Streetwalker: Bonsoir, papi. Encore Toi ?

Dupin: Je Cherche Une Femme. Une Petite Brune. elle Etait avec un Client...

Streetwalker:Oui,Je L'ai vue me voler mon client! elle est partie par la avec Henri L' Angliche ya Pas Deux minutes!

The woman pointed down an alleyway. Allan noticed she seemed angry.

Dupin: Cet Henri C'est un Homme costaud, Hein? Un Vrai Gorille?

Streetwalker: Henri? C'est un petit anglais tout Mince. Il a une Piaule Juste Au Coin.

Dupin tipped his hat.

Dupin: Merci, Mademoiselle. Vous M'Avez été très Utile.

Allan:What did she say?

The two men took off running down the street.

Dupin: That she saw your friend with a skinny englishman named Henry, a prostitute's regular. He lives on the corner.

Allan: Then Miss Harker must have gone with him thinking to be her missing doctor.

Dupin: That may be. at least he does not sound much like our murderous ape. However, let us keep our pistols at the ready. The apartment is somewhere around...

He was cut off by an object crashing through the window. It was an umbrella holder made from an elephant's foot.

Dupin:Here!

Dupin pointed to the window while Quatermain took off running around the corner to an entrance.

Dupin:Great God! Be Quick, Man! Back in 1841, the beast first wrecked the room and all it's furniture!

Allan: This must be the door over here!

He fired into the lock on the door which swung open and he ran up the stairs. He heard a scream.

"OH GOD!"

"OH,GOD. NO! NO,DON'T!

Allan: Miss Harker! Miss Harker, hold on!

He found her on the floor,picking herself up, blood trickling from her went to her and kneeled down.

Allan:Dear God! Miss Harker, what happened? what did he...?

Mina: I-In there. He's in there.

She stood before the entrance to a pitch black room

Mina: I thought I could handle him, and then...

She looked to the dark 's vision was approaching the top of the steps at a slower space.

Mina: And then something...Something happened.

Allan stepped forward towards the room with her gun drawn.

Allan:See to her,Dupin! Allright, We know you're in there! The game's up for you, you Rogue!

He stepped fully into the darkness.

Allan:Come on out, "Henry" or whoever you are! I have a pistol and I demand that you...

A cane fell down on his head. He let out a yell of pain. A low,demonlike voice spoke for the Shadows.

" _Henry?"  
_  
An apelike creature burst for the room, holding a bloody cane in his left hand and the unconscious Quatermain in the other. He wore tore clothes and his size towered over Mina and Dupin who kneeled on the floor, growling with beastlike sharp teeth.

" _HENRY ISN'T HOME! I'M HYDE!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts & Miracles

_The Quarter ,_  
 _Paris. June 28th,1898._

 _Dear Bond ,_

Mina and Dupin gasped in horror at the creature before them. It roared like an animal.

 _We believe we have located the gentleman that we were sent to find. He had a flat in the Rue Richelieu, not far from the notorious Rue Morgue._

In it's left hand the creature held a cane. In it's right it held the unconscious Quatermain.

 _during our visit, (to my mind highly overrated as a legendary hero) was overcome almost immediately. Fortunately my contact the chevalier Dupin though elderly proved to be made of sterner stuff..._

 _and shot the creature in the face._

Dupin withdrew his pistol and the shot went off with a bright light like an eruption of fire as the creature roared. the weapon in question was a pepper box revolver, obsolete even mores then Quatermain's own which he had used to dispense of the men in Egypt. Once a man went as far as to pul the trigger all bets were might dispense one chamber, or two or all, either way there was no safer place to be than behind it, And unfortunately behind it the creature was not.

The shot at point blank made the beast pause and he inspected his right ear to find it mostly shot off, smoking and blood trickling down to stain his red scarf. He roared in rage, once more exposing his sharp teeth.

Hyde:You little shit!

He cowered over them and they stood in fear as the beast dropped Quatermain and walked forward, leaving him behind.

 _Blowing half his ear off served only to further irritate the monster. He stepped forward with his cane raised like a club.  
_  
 _Luckily, by this time had to some small degree regained his composure.  
_  
Allan leaped forward and grabbed the creature by the head with his left hand and attempted to grab the neck with the other. The creature let out a roar,desperately trying to shake him but the great white hunter had wrestled game far stronger than a human before, he knew it was in technique and not in true strength where he aging body had the advantage.

Hyde:URRROORGH!Let go of me! Let go I say!I'll eat your head! I'll tear your stomach out you little maggot! I'll...

He was silenced as Quatermain shoved the tip of the bottle into his mouth. He let out now only gurgles which in their delivery seemed confused and then panicked yet where also mixed with the swallowing of liquid.

"Glugugh?"

The bottle went further into its mouth almost, entirely vanishing creature's eyes bulged out of his head. An unknown substance poured from its mouth be it either the liquid within or the beast's saliva no one could say. It now belowed out moans.

"Nnk" "Nnk" "Gnnk"

Dupin had his revolved out again.

Dupin:One side Mademoiselle! I have a shot at him!

Mina:No! You'll hit Quatermain!

The creature finally reached Allan and grabbed him, hurling him tumbling upside down across the room where he head smashed into the top of a mirror which flash the beast's own reflection back at him,meancing and reaching forward. He still could not speak, only letting out noises.

"HRRUARRGH!"

It then began to cough and spit out the contents of the bottle which appeared to be white foam. In such pain did he appear to be that no mind was paid to the two other intruders until the beast almost lazily raised his head to look at them while in a coughing fit.

"PFAHH!" "PFUGGH!"

Mina:Now Dupin! Shoot him now!

The beast regained its more manlike composure and stood upright and walked forward with a glare at practically slapped the gun out of Dupin's hand, which fired but missed. Dupin let out a yell.

Hyde:Bastards...Little Bastards.

the giant frame still wavered and almost tumbled backwards.

Hyde:Posioned me...You've poisoned me, you little bastards...

Dupin:Mademoiselle! the Gun!

Mina saw it and made a break for it while the effects of the liquid effected the beast. It steadied itself by grabbing the curtains nearest growled its white sharp canines as it foamed, blood trickling down it's large nostrils.

Hyde:Wh-Whore! B-Bloody stinking whore...I'-I'll shove that...sh-shove it..

It's eyes rolled back into it's head and the body fell backwards.

"URRRGhuhhhhhhhhh"

And the beast crashed through the window, holding in it's hand the curtain while shards of glass reigned down upon it and Paris was bathed in a beautiful purple night illuminated by yellow lights. It crashed onto the stone road and fell motionless.

 **Chapter Two:Ghosts & Miracles  
**  
" _Mon Dieu._ What a we killed it?"

"I-I don't know. We'd best go down and find out for ourselves."

Mina walked down the stairs, then Dupin and then Quatermain,who was grabbing his head

Quatermain:What happened? did we get it?

Dupin:We shall see. Let us hope that your Laudanum did the trick.

Mina:Laudanum? We shall have words about this later, .

Quatermain:I...look, a chap's entitled to a few mistakes! besides...

Mina:I said we shall talk later sir. Let us first see what damage this brute has sustained.

she approached the eyes were open and a lifeless white while the carnivorous jaws hung open and yet smoked and bubbled with chemicals. Dupin leaned down and checked the beast's pulse.

dupin:hmmph. All too little, it would seem. It's breathing, and no bones are broken.

Quatermain used an umbrella to poke it and then wrapped the handle around its neck.

Quatermain:But Look at it! What on earth is it?

Mina:It...He...Didn't look like that when he approached me earlier.

Quatermain:What are you saying?

Mina:That he changed. I couldn't really take it in. _Monsieur Dupin?_ We need to get this thing down to the waterfront...

Dupin: I know people here. I'll find us a cart.

Throughout the proceeding there was the fear the beast would awaken but it did not during the process of wrapping it in a tarp and placing it in a cart which was promptly pushed by Quatermain while Mina walked in front of it down the street and Dupin kept an eye from further down, shadows concealing his entire visage save for his nose, though his bowler hat was still visible. He rejoined the group as they approached before the visage of Nemo's submersible which triggered a reaction from Dupin as he and Mina turned a corner to see it.

Dupin:My is the Nautilus non? I never thought I might live to see it.

Mina:You recognized it quickly, sir. Your knowledge is indeed compendious.

Dupin:What I don't know I can deduce. that turbanned man for instance, that is Captain Nemo,yes? And you were the wife of Jonathan Harker were you not.

Mina:There were certain events...

Dupin:Last year in England, Yes I know. I read a lot.

He leaned forward and kissed her hand. Allan and Nemo waited onboard the Nautilus,standing in the doorway in shadow.

Dupin:Goodbye, _Mademoiselle,_ You're very brave. I hope we meet again.

He watched and waited until the Nautilus was gone from sight.

 _Having secured the subdued beast aboard the Nautilus,we took our leave. I am convinced that this appalling creature is none other than the missing Doctor we were seeking despite all appearance to the contrary. You informed me, , that he'd vanished from London some 12 years ago after a scandal and was feared a suicide. You however, thought that he might be in Paris. You were right.  
_  
Nemo had the beast chained up to a table as he inspected it yet kept it alive. Mina and Allan watched nervously. Nemo was many things and a surgeon was among them.

 _Which brings me to my question. Just how much precisely did you previously know of Jekyll? Why was I not fully briefed?  
_  
Mina,Allan and Nemo entered the room, their visages reflected in a mirror placed behind a man in ripped clothes identical to that of the beast. He seemed almost skeletal and had his hand to his ear pulling what appeared to be nerves from the hole with a look of complete fear.

 _I only learned his full name when he woke complaining of his missing ear. I need only say the man who woke was not the man we put to sleep. I think you understand me.  
_  
Nemo and Allan were preoccupied with Jekyll. Allan held out with his hand, holding the elongated bloody nerve which extended a disturbing amount from the Doctor's former ear. Nemo was about to take a large pair of scissors and cut the nerve. At least it appeared to Mina to be a nerve. It may have been simply stretchy blood or a piece of the ear itself given knew malleable form. The doctor was screaming throughout the whole procedure, not only in pain but in fear.

 _So, A pirate, a drug addict, and a changeling. Clearly, you think much of me to place me in such company. Hopefully an explanation and apology will be forthcoming on our imminent return to London.  
_  
 _I remain, sir, yours,  
_  
 _Sincerely,_

Wilhelmina, Harker.

the Nautilus undocked and out stepped Mina,Allan and Nemo. Campion Bond waited for them with a cane in hand.

Campion Bond: Miss Harker, Welcome back to dear old blighty, I see you succeeded in locating poor old Allan Quatermain and our alarming little doctor friend. My employee Mr.M is more than pleased. You really have done awfully well.

Mina: In six weeks, , I have been almost killed on two occasions. If this affords delight to your monogrammatic superior, Holmes then I am, you may be sure, immensely comforted.

Above them large cranes lifted great objects. Among them a train with the number 5 upon its side and a large mechanical elephant. Nemo eyed the object, a device used by the British during their Sojourns into India.

Campion Bond: A waspish tongue,Miss Harker is to my mind but one of the many unattractive features of the modern suffragette.

Bond turned and walked towards a new man standing in front of two police officers. A man in a brown suit with a black mustache.

Campion Bond:Inspector Donovan? If you and your men will attend to her companions, Miss Harker and I have matters to discuss.

Donovan saluted.

Donovan:Right you are,sir.

Bond and Mina separated from the group.

Campion Bond: Don't be concerned. Your friends will be in safe hands with Inspector Donovan. Splendid chap. Solved the Hetty Duncan murder single-handedly, don't you know? Oh by the way, let's not have anymore loose speculation as to Mr.M's identity. It isn't your concern.

Mina:Even when I'm risking my life for him?

They were now walking through a construction yard. Filled with busy hands and heavy machinery.

Campion Bond: These are dangerous times for everyone, Miss Harker. Since the great detective's death seven years ago, the empire's enemies have seized the opportunity. Don't you read the papers? Robur, the terrorist has issued vague threats from his hidden stronghold. Prime Minister Plantaganet Palliser is responding in the house today.

They now walked through the busy streets of and homeless people, though one would have difficulty in separating the two huddled in the streets, leaned in doorways, crawled out of windows, and in one instance lay motionless with their upper body submerged in a stream of water.

Campion Bond: Then, of course the astronomer Lavell has noticed bursts of incandescent gas coming from Mars...Oh and you may have read the Reverend Septimus Harding's attack upon the so called Miracles at Miss Coote's school in Edmonton.

Mina:Having been confined within a submarine, I've read very "miracles" would these be?

Campion Bond:That of the immaculate conception; of impregnation by the holy spirit...and on this occasion it would seem the holy spirit has outdone itself.

They entered a less open area where men nearby smoked and drank from metal mugs.

Campion Bond: These are three school girls at Miss Coote's somewhat disreputable academy who, though virgins, find themselves in, shall we say, a somewhat delicate condition.

Mina:How does this concern me?

Campion Bond: I suspect that it concerns the next man that we need to recruit for our parade of curiosities. I have his dossier for you here: A former student at the university of London, supposedly diseased last year. His name is Hawley ...Miss Harker? Are you listening?

Mina: uh...Forgive me sir. I was distracted for a moment by my memories. The name of that establishment across the street...

Campion Bond: I've heard it's an outstanding inn. What is it that disturbs you about...?

He paused for a moment to come to a realization.

Campion Bond:Ah. of course. Nasty associations,eh? No matter. Let's rejoin your crewmates.

He guided her away towards a doorway and away from the sign for the _Prospect of Whitby_ pub.

Campion Bond:...And be assured that whatever your comrades find in Edmonton could not compare with what was found in...in that other place. Not really. Come. Our way is back down here...

 **The Nautilus  
** The night sky was dark. The "eye" of the Squid fashioned on the exterior of the Nautilus glowed. She was being loaded like a warship with torpedoes and mines being lifted by cranes. Nemo himself watched on an elevated platform. All his original crewman has perished and he hated to have Englishman touching his marvelous craft, unless of course he permitted it. In his old age he had loosened on his hatred for the empire, so much so that he had non indian crewmen, who he had permitted to join him following his supposed death,because like him they had been victims of circumstance.

Nemo returned to the Nautilus, finding Mina looking through papers he deduced to be files on their next target. Quatermain leaned on an armchair with a glass of wine in his right hand and a cigar in his left. Impatient, but being too dignified to show it, he crossed his arms and addressed Mina.

Nemo:Well? Do we have any idea what sort of horror this Bond Chap is setting us to capture this time?

Mina:Scarecely, a man was murdered by a mob in Hintondean,west Sussex, just last year after he allegedly became invisible through the use of a serum of his own invention. It's assumed he was one Hawley Griffin. The man is described as being "almost an albino" with "pink and white face and red eyes", except that judging from his university records, Griffin was no 's terribly bizarre.

Allan:Where does this Edmonton girl's school fit in?

Mina: I'm not sure. Bond seems to believe there's some connection. It could be a dead end. The three of us will go to Edmonton tomorrow and investigate.

Nemo:What about Jekyll?

Mina:Jeky'lls being taken from us for some tests. it's hoped that sedatives might ease his strange condition...

Nemo: Or control it. is no philanthropist I fear.

Nemo stood below his large painting of the Dreaded black one, Kali. Motherhood in its destructive aspect, killing and devouring the life it produces. The blue entity had piercing black eyes. The motto hung open, showing a top row of sharp teeth and a large curling tongue. There was a row of two necklaces made of skulls. She had four arms each held a scimitar. Large sagging breasts were on its chest and going from the neck to the stomach was a row of human head and a skirt composed of severed arms. The goddesses feet stood on a pile of skulls.

Nemo: I fear he collects monsters.

 **Edmonton, North London, July 3rd, 1898.  
** The League's carriage passed a sign marking Miss Rosa Coote's correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen. the building itself was a grotesque example of modern art. the building was peached colored and the roofs were a deeper pink. The center of the building was sculpted into the shape of a buttocks while the entrance was in the shape of a hand. At the entrance was the german word Shadenfreude. Mina's inner teacher kicked in.

Mina:Shadenfreude is german. It means "to take pleasure in one's suffering".

Quatermain:Handy word that.

Mina was the first to step out of the carriage and she was greeted by the headmistress. She was pale, as if she wore white makeup and black hair curled in a bun. She had a purple dress and a corset with the straps going down her back. She had an immense outward cleavage of a large enough size that Mina was taken aback.

"Ah! You will be Ms. Harker, and what a firm, womanly figure you present."

She grabbed Mina's chin a sir inspecting a specimen and Mina felt uncomfortable.

"I am Rosa Belinda Coote"

Mina: Charmed. this is my, uh, Husband, ...and this is our manservant.

Nemo rolled his eyes and climbed up on the stagecoach to grab the luggage, hating his assigned role but being professional enough to not outwardly complain about it. Quatermain thought he was too old for her but he tipped his hat to .

:How adorable! I understand you plan to lodge your daughter here, and so wish to inspect the place. Quite understandable, though I assure you I've maintained the same exacting standards as my predecessor, Miss Flaybum.

The carriage driver from the company of Barkis and sons, took off.

Mina: I-I'm sure you have...Although there has, of course, been mention lately of the school...

:ah! You mean our three immaculate conceptions! Isn't it thrilling? It attracts so much attention here, we're obliged to decorate!

The interior had tarps and painting supplies everywhere. There was a statue of a female centaur, with exposed breast and a knife in one hand. As showed Mina the statue. Nemo and Allan spoke to one another.

Nemo:This is insufferable! to play the manservant, like some low-caste punkah-Wallah...

Allan:You think I like playing that Harpy's husband any better? We must suffer it as best we can and think of England.

Mina followed , seeing several students pass through.

Mina: It must disrupt your routine, having decorators here?

:Oh, we don't let it! You see here at Coote's we rather pride ourselves upon our discipline. Strictness and Discipline Miss Harker...that's the key to everything!

They passed a room which Mina had to stop and lean in to make sure what she saw was real. One of the teachers was whipping the exposed Buttocks of one of the students while another held her arms down.

"Take that, Olive Chancellor, you willful girl! and that! we'll soon thrash your independent American ways out of you!

Olive Chancellor: Ahhh! Mercy! Miss Carr! I am dying! Aah!

They passed.

Mina:...um...Wasn't that teacher being awfully harsh?

: oh that's Katy...Our Miss Carr. She's a great believer in "The School of pain." Frankly, sometimes we don't know what she's going to do next!

Mina:I see. and these supposed visitations from the Holy Spirit, are they equally unpredictable?

: Well, you'd have to ask one of our little mothers...Like Miss Randall of Riverboro, Maine, over there.

There was a young woman there visibly pregnant, wearing the school uniform with a straw school hat over her long blonde hair.

:Miss Randall, meet . Your experience has aroused her interest.

Miss Randall: It was the durnedest thing, Ma'am. the holy spirit just sorta entered into me. If it's a girl, I'm namin it Becky, like me.

: You see? Perfectly serene about the whole affair...Even if she was a little hysterical at the time.

She turned away.

: Come. since you asked to stop over at the school, I'll show you the guest rooms. They're just past the senior girl's dormitory. As you see. We've decorators working here as well.

Indeed there was. Wallpaper was peeling off and the stench of white paint filled the air.

:Strangely enough, it's this wing that all of our little miracles have hailed from. The holy spirit seems to favor it. Your rooms are through here.

The door was opened.

: There. A double room for you and , with an adjoining single for your dusky, strapping manservant. If you should need anything during the night, my room is on the first floor, next to the floggery. Don't bother knocking. Otherwise, I'll see you all at breakfast. Cheerio for now.

She departed, closing the door behind her. Now with the three of them alone. Mina felt free to express her thought.

Mina:What a dreadful woman...and she runs her school like a bordello! No doubt the decorators are to blame for her student's "miraculous" condition!

The words "Peine forte et dure" were carved on the wood of the bed, a form of getting someone to plea guilty or not guilty by placing heavy stones on the body to force out a plea, going back to Salem, where one Giles Corey was crushed to death, when accused of being a witch. His only utterance was simply "More Weight".

Some people are just stubborn that way.

Nemo: It's a ridiculous charade! the sooner we have a good night's sleep and can be gone from here, the better. You, of course, will take the single room.

 **Later...**  
Nemo sat on the bed with his arms crossed. Quatermain sat on a wooden chair in the small land otherwise empty room.

Quatermain:women.

Nemo:Women are hardly my strong point, . No doubt you're more familiar with them.

Quatermain: I...I had a wife once and a son. I buried both of them. Nemo what are we doing here?

Nemo:Ha! Yes, it's curious, isn't it? the great colonialist and the great colonial rebel. For my part, if I'm honest, I'm here because I wanted another adventure.

Quatermain: Yes. It's hard to stop, isn't it? When we stop we start to fall apart we...

AAAA!

OHHHH!

The scream made the men jump. they entered the room to see Mina.

Quatermain:Miss Harker...? What was that awful moaning?

Mina: I don't know. It sounded as if it came from the room down the hall.

Quatermain:But that's the senior girls' dormitory! They're probably just doing something beastly like thrashing each other, or...

A girl ran by screaming and yelling.

"oh, Mercy! do come quickly! It's here again! It's got Polly!"

Mina grabbed the girl and put supporting hands on her shoulders.

Mina:What? What are you saying? Who's Polly and what's got her?

"Pollyanna! The Holy Spirit! She's being seized by it!

She rose a finger in front of her.

Several girls had gathered around a girl floating in the air, all clad in nightgowns. She was screaming.

Pollyanna:Ohh! AHHHH! oh GODDD...

the League was taken aback and all gazed with wide eyes.

Mina:good Heavens.

"AAOOHH!"

Mina:She's being attacked! It must be some kind of Supernatural creature...

Quatermain:Miss Harker, be careful...

Mina grabbed Pollyanna from the shoulders and began top all her down.

Mina:AAH! Quatermain, there's something here! something's got hold of her!

Pollyanna:Oh! Oh!

Quatermain: I'll help you...

Mina pulled Pollyanna down and the two fell backwards to the ground.

Quatermain:Good god, you're right! I can feel something! It's like naked skin!

Quatemrain appeared to be holding nothing.

Quatermain: I've got it, but it's struggling! It's hard to hold on when I can't see what it's...

! look out!

a lamp was lifted off a table and slammed into Quatermain's forehead. He let out a yell of pain.

Nemo:Here! Let me grab it!

Nemo grabbed something.

Nemo:there! I've got it! I've got my hands around its throat!

He looked almost like he was looking a this own hands.

Nemo:By divine Shiva, what is it? I can feel it writhing, but...

Nemo was hit by something, his nose was pressed against his face and blood splattered out of his nose. Nemo let out a groan of pain. the Indian let go and grabbed his nose, with his other hand he pointed down the hallway.

Nemo:someone stop it! don't let it get out of the room! Miss Harker where are you?

Mina:I'm here?

Mina was holding a bucket and standing at the end of the hallway in a purple and black striped robe and her red scarf still on. She through herself and the bucket of paint forward, pouring its contents of white paint outwards where it splashed against the air and took a masculine silhouette.

Allan and Nemo ran to a place behind Mina. All stared in surprise. the silhouette looked a itself, covered in white painted yet still floating.

"Blast! Damn you to hell you...!

Quatermain:There it is! It can talk! somebody do...

Mina threw the empty paint can at the part of the entity's head that was visible. It clanged and then fell to the floor.

Quatermain:something?

Mina:there.

An awkward silence filled the air before finally being broken by the League rushing to restrain the invisible fiend.

Mina:Well, whatever it is we have it. Somebody fetch me a blanket to cover it with, and send out for a coach back to wapping.

Quatermain:I'll handle that.

;Why goodness me! Whatever's going on? I...I was just entertaining Lord and Lady Pokingham when we heard the most fearful uproar. Wh-What is that beneath the blanket?

Quatermain was putting the blanket over the unconscious figure.

Mina:Nothing that need trouble you,Miss Coote. We've bagged your "holy spirit."

:Wh-what do you mean?

Mina: I mean regretfully that I've deceived you. I am no prospective parent but an agent of the crown sent here to trap your spectral visitor.

Allan and Nemo carried the "Holy Spirit".Nemo in particular looked like he was holding nothing while Allan had the advantage of the sheet covering his hands.

Mina:Now, you have an injured girl...

Pollyanna: Oh I'm fine, ma'am. Although I've been mishandled by a demon. I'm determined to remain optimistic, no matter what.

;Dear Pollyanna! such a plucky child!

Mina:uh, yes. well, in that case, I'll join my colleagues.

the carriage arrived and Allan and Nemo moved the body on board.

:Leaving us already? but your stern manner fits in so perfectly as Coote's. You must visit again.

Mina, happy to be believing, no longer held back her disgust.

Mina:Frankly madam, I rather doubt it. A good evening to you.

the carriage Coote stood in the entrance, illuminated in light while all around her was stood close and hugged her waist. Mina lifted her head up in disgust as the stage coach drove away into the night.

 **the British Museum, Bloomsbury, London. July 5th, 1898.  
**  
The greek inspired building stood tall with marble columns.

"Well? How do you like your new headquarters here in the secret Annexe, Miss Harker?"

Quatermain leaned in to expect the stone wall and hieroglyphs. There was a statue of what appeared to be a zombielike Pharaoh, with a thin figure and exposed teeth and ribcage with a scarab. The aged explorer believed the statue was of corrupt Pharaoh Nephren-Ka,a ruler so horribly and supernaturally demonic that the Egyptians tried to erase him from history. Allan recognized some of the sculptures and labels pointing to "Ayesha" an immortal ruler of the African city of Kor. She and Allan had met in an adventure that saw not only Quatermain meeting his close friend, the Zulu warrior Umslopogaas,who saved him from a lion. Ayesha allowed her to at least see his wife and child again. Despite this, Allan remained skeptical of the existence of the supernatural, but that had since changed.

Mina:It seems comfortable enough.

Mina and Nemo stood a distance away. Nemo was admiring the objects from a distance.

,when is Henry Jekyll to be returned to us? And what of the fiend we caught in Edmonton?

Campion Bond:Why, they're both here already. We have them safe in observation chambers, fitted with a two-way looking glass. You can see them if you wish...

Campion Bond approached a steel door with a see through glass window. Inside was a floating pair of robes and pants the made up the shape of a figure with the legs crossed, holding a floating cigarette and a cup of tea while resting on an chair.

Campion Bond:Here, for example, is you Edmonton discovery, His name is Hawley made himself invisible last year. He'd also secretly made a halfwit albino man invisible first, as a guinea pig. It was the albino man who was subsequently kicked to death by an enraged west Sussex mob, mistaken for Griffin.

The group entered a new part of the closed a steel door with a wheel on it, as if closing the group within a safe.

Campion Bond:Griffin, meanwhile, fled to Edmonton and made himself very comfortable in Miss Coote's school. Inspector Donovan questioned him earlier. He thinks Griffin will cooperate with us in return for a pardon and a possible cure for his condition.

Nemo observed the skull of a giant in the museum. He read the plaque on the platform that it was on. It stated the tit belonged to a creature called a Brobdigngnagian, along with a lengthy description of an adventure involving it and then its features. This included a sketch of a living model and a photograph of a group of people Nemo did not recognize posing in front of the giant's corpse like hunters in front of a captured Big Game. To the right of it was what Nemo could make out as several small figures such as a man, a child and a wagon. the figure was dressed in precolonial attire. To the right was a human looking skull that looked angry with narrowed eyes and clenched looking teeth. the plaque was readable and stated it as a Male Yahoo with the scientific name below it as Homo Gulliverus.

Nemo:What of Jekyll? He did not seem an evil man...

Campion Bond led them to another area much like the one before. this one had the creature Hyde locked up in a straight jacket with chains binding him. He sat in front of a desk with Donovan and a bunch of papers.

Campion Bond: Oh Jekyll is a highly moral individual, you may be sure. Mr. Edward Hyde, on the other hand, is very different.

Donovan: Sir. I'm going to ask you again. If we were able to affect a cure for your condition...

The creature roared, spraying saliva on Donovan's forehead to his annoyance.

Hyde:A cure? You'll cure me, will you, like a wart on Jeky'll's arse? Why you self important little turd! Unfasten these confounded straps. I'll snap your neck in two!

Donovan was completely unfazed by this and resumed speaking a sir he was not interrupted.

Donovan:That would hardly be very wise of me, would it sir? Now with regard to a possible royal pardon...

Campion Bond:hmmph. Donovan's doing his best, but this fellow's a tough nut to crack. An Extraordinary case altogether...

Campion Bond began walking down a hallway.

Campion Bond:Jekyll first devised a potion that would release his darker self...Edward Hyde...Back in 1886. when Hyde's crimes necessitated Jekyll's disappearance he faked a suicide and fled to Paris. In the decade since then, Jeky'll's Metabolism's altered. He no longer needs the potion to become Hyde. Any stress will do it.

Mina turned to look at objects at the corner they passed. There was a stone with what seemed to be an "A" and an S" written upon it. She attempted to read the plaque but succeeded only in making out the name: Arne Saknussemm. The next object was a wooden imitation of a prehistoric fish called an Ichthyosaur. The Plaque mentioned something about the Lindenbrock Sea, and the year 1864.

Nemo:Then how can he be of use to us? , you haven't told us why it was decided to bring such Ill-suited individuals together in the first place, what is our purpose?

Campion Bond: An excellent question, Captain, and one which I was about to address. Please follow me through here.

Campion Bond turned and entered through a doorway.'

He opened the door.

Campion Bond:...Where I would like to introduce you to Sewlyn Cavor.

Inside the room was a large table with a man sitting at one of the farthest seat. He wore a yellow and black striped cap with black hair going down to his sides as had a black mustache, Under his brown coat was a white sweater and a tie matching the black and yellow of his hat. He had apparently, broken a pencil in half while fidgeting with it in his right hand.

The Professor is in charge of England's proposed Lunar Expedition

He now addressed the man.

Campion Bond:Professor these are the operatives I spoke of.

The Professor seemed very nervous and spoke quickly.

Sewlyn Cavor:Will they get my Cavorite back? If they don't we'll have to delay the project!

Allan's eyes widened?

Allan:Wait a moment. Did you just say "Lunar Expedition"?

Campion Bond:Absolutely, all hush-hush, of course. It is planned for 1900, to mark the dawn of the twentieth Century.

Sewlyn Cavor tugged at his sweater collar.

Sewlyn Cavor: We'll never make that launch date now! My Cavorite-the Anti Gravity material that I'd invented...Has been stolen!

He turned to Campion Bond. Mina began to walk forward with the men continuing to speak around her.

Sewlyn Cavor:I could make more, but not by the proposed End-of-the-Century Celebrations.

Campion Bond stroked his beard while rolling his eyes.

Campion Bond:That's true. However, what troubles my employer Mr.M is the fact that parties unknown now possess the Cavorite.

Allan:Y-You mean that England's enemies might now be able to create...I don't know...Flying Machines of some sort?

Campion Bond:Precisely what I mean.

Campion Bond turned away and handed Quatermain a paper. Nemo smoked a cigar, Allan looked at the paper while holding a cigarette between his fingers. Mina however had walked out of the room and into another one nearby.

Campion Bond:The idea that some rival nation...say, for instance, Germany...might soon be capable of subjecting England to an aerial bombardment with explosives is unthinkable. Imagine, then, our great distress when a notorious German air-pirate named Captain More was first suggested as a suspect.

From the room she was in, Mina could hear the conversation, despite her focus being elsewhere.

Nemo: I have heard of More. He is a Dangerous Man.

Campion Bond:He is, indeed. However, it transpires that he is not our culprit. The man who is now in possession of the favorite and thus the key to gravity itself, is someone far, far worse.

Mina looked passed a headless statue which bore the name of Ayesha. Nearby there was an open tomb containing a mummy. The tomb read in english the name: Count Allamistakeo. This also did not fully catch Mina's attention.

She was instead attracted to a drawing. It appeared to be a group sketch of six individuals. The first was an elderly man with a cane. small animals and even people appeared to be moving about his thin almost skeletal legs. The name under him was L. Gulliver. The next man was a man in a top hat and a suit, raising a monocle to his head, next to him was a woman with a fancy dress, a hat, and a fan. The name under the two was given as Sir Percival and Lady Blackney. the next figure wore a large back coat and was drawn as a silhouette with menacing eyes and a scarecrow like hat. He had pistols in his hands and he posed by crossing them. The name nuder him read "The Reverend ". Mina could not imagine how someone as terrifying like that could be a Reverend. She imagined the figure in the coat with his face concealed giving menacing sermons in a dark gravely voice. The next was a large breasted woman that stepped forward, pulling back her dress and exposing a leg. The name under her marked " Mistress Hill". the final figure was dressed like Davy Crockett complete with a fur hat, a tomahawk at his hip and a musket as tall as he was by his side. The name under him was " ". The final written word was "Est.1787".

Nemo:Worse than Mors? Is that conceivable?

Campion Bond's attention was directed towards Mina and he approached her, appeared in the glass of the framed turned around to face him.

Campion Bond: That picture is a bit in error. The League within it was founded in 1787 but the sketch was done much later, the group was different then, so were the ages, and Sir Percy and Lady Blackeney were not married then.

Mina turned to face him.

Mina:We're not the first League?

Campion Bond: You are the Fourth. You're successors are around you.

She stood back and gazed upon the paintings around her. A Steel mechanical elephant in India, a grotesque man dressed in robes with the name of Sapathwa. A young boy named Jack Harkaway, a man with distinct facial hair named Phileas Fogg. A mustached man with long hair named Sir Francis Varney, a portrait of the mummy on the tomb except his eyes were open and he appeared to be smiling, causing Mina to turn to look at the corpse in horror and then back to the painting. Nemo spotted a painting of the Nautilus destroying a ship.

Nemo: The Nautilus did not look as it did now in that battle.

Campion Bond: That's a Hallward, his paintings have a habit of changing somehow. One morning we found the painting had changed to depict this new Nautilus.

Mina looked over to the painting next to it.

Mina: Dorian...I knew him before his disappearance.

She turned to face Bond again.

Mina: What the Hell are we up against?

Campion Bond: The Man I speak of is a warlord from the Orient who recently arrived in England. Little is known of him. It's rumored he grew up during the Opium wars in China, and therefore abhors the British with a Vengeance.

He turned and walked away from the group while speaking to them.

Campion Bond:We know that with Brutal efficiency, he has established himself as absolute Crime King of London's east end. Known only as the "Devil Doctor" he's regarded as Satan himself by such few as have survived encountering him. He has the Cavorite. Your group's job is to track him to his lair, retrieve the Cavorite...and Destroy him.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysteries of the East

Mina was smoking a cigarette.

Mina: Well, Gentlemen, at least we now know why we're here. British intelligence, through Campion Bond and his mysterious Superior "M", have assembled us to thwart a plot against the Empire.

Griffin was a floating white formal shirt and a green robe with a floating cigarette and floating smoke.

Griffin: Aheheh. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to earn a pardon, and perhaps a cure. The only Empire I'm interested in is my own: The Empire of Invisible man the first.

Nemo had a large cigar and wore a white nose was still bandaged and he was bitterly addressing the man responsible.

Nemo:Griffin, an enemy of Britain has stolen its one sample of Cavorite, the key to the mastery of the air, You, too, could perish in an aerial bombardment, unseen and unmourned. We all could.

Jekyll:W-Well, for my part, I'm prepared to help the cause as much a possible. It's jus that...well, sometimes I'm not myself. I'm not sure I can always be relied on.

Quatermain was preparing a pipe.

Quatermain:Jekyll, we all have doubts. I've been in a bit of a state myself lately, I admit it. The Thing is, Nemo's right. If some swine's the cavorite, it affects every one of us.

Mina:Well said, Sir. For a moment there I almost fancied that I heard the Quatermain that I read of in my youth. Are we agreed, then, to proceed with the assignment as proposed.

she stood up, she was surrounded by depictions of various sea creatures painted on the wall behind her, including a sperm whale fighting a giant Squid.

Mina:No objections?Very Well. We are resolved to track this "devil Doctor" to his den in Limehouse and retrieve the favorite. The motion is carried.

The men sat at a wooden table. Quatermain smoked a pipe while reaching over rah table to stab a piece of cheese with his knife. Griffin poured himself some tea. Jekyll enjoyed a simple glass of water. Nemo released a cloud of smoke. He had on his plate an odd looking Octopus. At the center of the table was a lamp that contained a tank with a glowing fish. On the carved wood were the words " Hispaniola 1760"

 **Chapter Three: Mysteries of the East  
**  
"We'll form two team for a reconnaissance of Limehouse, one comprised of and , and the other and Myself."

As the Narration continued, Griffin, wearing a suit, stood in front of a mirror and began to apply greasepaint on himself.

"Nemo stays here aboard the Nautilus...Our base of operations, since these wapping docks are much closer to Limehouse than our British Museum Hideaway."

"Our information on this "Devil Doctor" would suggest the asiatic peoples of the District as an obvious place to open our investigation."

"If as suggests he has acquaintances in Limehouse, he and can perhaps make use of them in locating out enemy."

The greasepaint Griffin was applying began to take the shape of a visible face.

"For our part, and myself will seek a tea-shop owned by one Quong Lee, Apparently unrivaled in his knowledge of the area."

"I need not stress that our enquiries must be carried out discreetly. We must not attract our foe's attentions until we have the advantage."

Griffin inspected his white floating face in the mirror and raised a pair of glasses to his face. If there was a camera facing the mirror, the glasses would have been put over the screen, causing it to go black for a moment.

Griffin had white hands and white paint covering his whole head except his hair. He took a wig by the mirror and put it on.

Griffin:aheheh. There.

The Nautilus was docked, making there way down the streets were Mina, Jekyll, and Quatermain. Quatermain turned and saw Griffin approaching. He was now sporting a fedora.

Quatermain: Good lord, Griffin, you look appalling. Is that greasepaint?

Mina:We'll have to hope the lime house shadows hide what make-up can't. Come with me, . we'll leave these two to pursue their own affairs.

Mina and Griffin walked away.

Quatermain: hmmmph. Well there they go. I must say, I'm not taken with that Griffin fellow. I don't trust her with him.

Jekyll: I hadn't thought about him. To be honest, I've more pressing worries of my own...

They walked down the path.

Jekyll: The thing is, I don't trust me with myself.

Quatermain turned to look at a Newspaper salesman and the headline "ERUPTIONS ON MARS MAY BE VOLCANOES".

Mina and Griffin walked down the streets.

Griffin: God, what a squalid thing humanity can be. I wish they all might vanish and be made invisible instead of I.

Mina: You clearly have a low opinion of humanity, Sir. No doubt that is why you were so wager to become something entirely other.

Griffin: Aheheh. Not entirely other. I still have human wants. It's simply my own desires are more...transparent than the needs of other men. You were married once. I hear. You'll understand. I'm sure. Oh,by the way, unless I am mistaken, the tea-shop you sought is just ahead.

The two saw the sign of Quong Lee: Purveyor of fine Tea.

Mina: Thank you. I'd noticed. as for my marriage and your lower urges, I don't really feel that these are suitable subjects for conversation. I'm sure you'll agree. Now shall we go inside?

the two stepped within. At the counter there was an old asian man with a long white beard

Mina:Mr Quong?

"I am Quong Lee, Purveyor of Fine Teas. Well, now what have we here? a pretty lady, and...and a gentleman. You have not come for tea, I think.

Mina: You are correct, sir. You were recommended to us by a Mr. Campion Bond...

Quong Lee: Ah. Then perhaps we had best talk somewhere more private. Through here, if you please.

He pulled back a curtain and they followed him to the back.

Mina: I see that 's name is familiar to you. Perhaps you know already why we have been sent here: We seek information on a man they call "The Doctor".

Quong Lee: "The Devil Doctor" The Doctor is someone else entirely.

He paused.

Quong Lee: He...He is known to me.

Griffin pointed to him and opened his mouth as a hollow figure.

Griffin: You don't sound very keen to discuss him.

Mina:Griffin. Be quiet. , we need to know this Doctor's whereabouts. it is a matter of direct importance.

Quong Lee: Naturally, with the Devil Doctor, all things are. The waters lap beneath the heavenly bridge. The Dragon sleep below the waters. My advice to you: Do not awaken it.

Griffin: We didn't come here to have our fortunes told...

Mina: Ignore my colleague's rudeness, sir, but can you not be more direct in your advice? What else have you to offer us. save for your parables?

Quong Lee:Tea. Fine Tea.

The two stepped out of the Tea Shop.

Griffin: huh. Wisdom of the orient, my eye! All bluff. He clearly didn't know a thing.

Mina:oh,quite the contrary. He knows far more than he can safely tell. All he can do is hint.

Griffin began to light a cigarette.

Griffin:Really? I'll wager if I just went back there and took off these spectacles he'd tell us everything. Besides, what kind of hint was that? All that "The Dragon hovers over the pagoda" nonsense.

Mina:That isn't what he said. He said the Dragon was below the water, and the water...The water was below the Bridge.

She looked out at Rotherhithe Bridge which stood with sculptures of knights with raised swords and shields.

Allan Quatermain spoke with an old woman. He returned to the side of .

:What did she say?

Allan: No more than she had to. She was terrified, like the others we've approached. I told her I was after opium. She mentioned someone called Ho Ling at Singapore Charlie's

Jekyll: y'you aren't really seeking opium, are you?

Allan: No. Rather surprisingly, I'm not. It's a funny thing, But I'd much rather face a horde of screaming bantus than receive another ticking off from our Miss Harker.

Jekyll: She's a rum sort, isn't she? I can't see what she's doing with notorious types like us.

Allan:Neither can I. Apparently, something ghastly happened to her, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Something happened to her husband I believe. I believe he died and if he did god rest his soul but if the outcome was that she is now taking such long trips away from him then I say its' rather a relief for the poor fellow I imagine...and now she mopes round in that bloody scarf all day. Infuriating woman. Like my first wife in a lot of ways.

Jekyll: hmm. Very striking profile, though, don't you agree? Is this opium den very far?

Allan: well, for Miss Harker's profile, I can't say I noticed. As for Singapore Charlie's, on the other hand...It's right in front of us.

A large structure stood before them. There was a circular entrance, with a wall which atop stood the red head of a chinese Dragon with a green body. The dragon had four toes, a sign of noblemen. There was a small hut suspended in wooden pillars with english writing spelling out "Shen Yan Barber". On the side of the building where the Chinese characters "凶手" were written.

Jekyll and Allan entered.

Jekyll:Are you sure this is the right place? I'm nervous enough already. i don't want anything setting off one of my attacks.

Allan:Don't let the Barber's sign deceive you. As I recall, Shen Yan is Singapore Charlie's real name. As for everything else, just stay calm and follow my lead.

Allan walked up towards a man in blue robes with a balding head.

Allan: ah. Noble Shen Yan. I wonder, can you help me? I am looking for my friend Ho Ling. I think that he has something for me.

"Ho Ling is at the rear, consulting with the manager. He must not be disturbed. Ho Ling was not too good a friend of yours, I hope?"

Allan:was...? oh you mean Ho Ling? that dog? certainly not! It...It was money that he owes me. That's why I was looking for him. In fact I...

He was cut off by the door being opened by a bald aged chinese man holding a burning brush.

"老板需要更多的画笔。这些正在融化。看这个。没用的"  
(Lǎobǎn xūyào gèng duō de huàbǐ. Zhèxiē zhèngzài rónghuà. Kàn zhège. Méi yòng de.)

The Chinese man shouted while holding the burning brush to the man's face.

"我想要另一个。"  
(Wǒ xiǎng yào lìng yīgè.)

The frightened man responded back.

"好吧，老板正在等待。"  
(Hǎo ba, lǎobǎn zhèngzài děngdài.)

the door was left open and Allan saw a large fat man raise din the air with his arms tied on a wooden had a rag in his mouth and a man with a traditional hat in robes and a long ponytail sat on a stool in front of him. He held a burning man and several chine characters had been carved into his body. Allan spotted a strange vessel recognizable as a Chueh, normally used for pouring libations of wine. The handles of the spout were designed to be gripped by tongs when the liquid was heated over a fire. It was the size of a wine carafe and the chemicals within were burning.

the frightened man spoke again.

"请原谅我。我在这里有一个新的刷子。"  
(Qǐng yuánliàng wǒ. Wǒ zài zhè li yǒu yīgè xīn de shuāzi.)

"快点，白痴，老板正在写诗！"  
( Kuài diǎn, báichī, lǎobǎn zhèngzài xiě shī!)

The fat man looked over to Allan, fear in his eyes. The two men continued speaking. The right went up and down from right to left.

是一星  
一個星  
本沒是  
不有命  
成疤運  
文痕的  
的的詩  
書男句  
。人

"看這個！我找到了一個!"

(Kàn zhège! Wǒ zhǎodàole yīgè!)

"把它給我！我很急!"

(Bǎ tā gěi wǒ! Wǒ hěn jí!)

The man turned to the side as if he could see Allan. A green cat like eye looked back at him.

"最後！下一次，快點!"

(Zuìhòu! Xià yīcì, kuài diǎn!)

Allan stared in shock. The man slammed the metal door shut behind him with a loud clang. After a moment of shocked silence Jekyll and Allan began to walk away.

Allan:Uh...well. I can see Ho Ling has more important matters to concern him than my trivial debt. My friend and I had best be going. Please forgive us for imposing on you.

They made it a good distance away when the same man shouted at them.

"wait."

Jekyll tensed up. Allan stopped.

"Something about your story, sir, does not ring true. To me, you have the look of one with a desire for opium. Ho Ling sold opium. Why do you pretend He owes you money?"

Jekyll nervously bit his lip.

Allan: uh...forgive me, wise one. Truly, nothing can escape your eye. Ho ling had promised to supply me opium, yet sold me tar instead, it was my money that I wanted back.

Jekyll's eyes rolled into his head.

"Then why not say so? lying to Shen Yan could leave you and your friend there with your throats cut."

Jekyll closed his eyes shut hard.

Allan: I...I felt foolish to be gulled by such a trick, like a schoolboy.

"Ha! You were right to feel foolish, you deserve to be tricked. And what ails your friend there?"

Allan turned. Jekyll was setting and trying to focus on keeping his eyes shut. Neither could see the Doctor displaying sharp teeth.

Allan: He-He's sick. He needs opium badly, and he...uh...he ate the tar by mistake.

This triggered a series of laughs from the people within.

Jekyll swallowed and seemed to be returned to normal.

"Ha Ha Ha! What idiots you are! Begone from here, and give thanks that your sorry tale amused us. The next time I see your faces, you won't be so lucky."

Allan: You are very gracious, merciful one. We will be on our way at once.

Allan went to Jekyll's side, who was wiping his head down.

Allan:Come on, Jekyll! What in hell's name is the matter with you?

the two walked out. The employees of the house stood in the doorway and watched them leave.

Jekyll: I...I was scared that they might kill us. I'm afraid I...I almost lost control. I had to will myself to remain calm.

Allan: Thank goodness that you did. After what was in that back room. You going berserk would have been all that we were short of!

Jekyll:Why? What did you see?

Allan:There was...It's difficult to describe. There was a man being tortured. I assume it was Ho Ling. He must have cheated his masters. They were writing on him. In Caustic Paint.

Jekyll:My god. How horrible!

Allan: I've seen worse. It wasn't the torture that unnerved me. It was the man performing it. I say "man" but...Jekyll, he turned to look at me, his eyes were...I'll tell you, that room was very much like Hell...

The two kept walking.

Allan: ...and he was very much like Satan.

We cut to a demonic figure with smiling human teeth and large tusks, with a spiky black beard and the horns and ears of a goat.

Mina: so, gentlemen...It seems that we have made some headway.

Mina looked at a map folded out on a table. Allan and Griffin took comfortable seats. Jekyll hunched over in fear. Nemo stood to Mina's side.

Allan: well, I suppose if you call nearly getting used as writing paper by an oriental demon making headway...

Mina:Yo saw him, that's the main thing. Now we know he's real. Added to what was learned by and myself. I rather think we're getting somewhere.

Nemo:You mean your fancies concerning Rotherhithe Bridge?

Mina:They're than fancies, Captain. Everything makes sense...The Bridge was built ten years ago, after the planned tunnel linking Rotherhithe and shad well was abandoned halfway through as costly and unsafe. My point is that the uncompleted tunnel is still there, below the river.

Allan: How is that relevant?

Mina: The tunnel had an opening in Limehouse. When the project was closed down, the land concerned was bought up by a charity. They built a poorhouse there across the entrance of the half-made, useless tunnel. It transpires that the financial backer of this charity is an unnamed oriental businessman...

Allan:And you think this is our Devil Doctor? Surely there are lots of oriental businessmen that work in Limehouse?

Griffin: I Told her that. She thinks she's Sherlock Holmes, back from the dead!

Mina: I think no such thing! Rather, it is you men who, typically are not doing anything at all!

Jekyll: She's right. I think I see Miss Harker's line of reasoning on this. I mean, if this chinaman has stolen the favorite, he's done so for a purpose.

Mina:Exactly! thank you, . At least someone has considered things. What purpose could the lord of Limehouse have for the cavorite?

Nemo:Don't be ridiculous. Favorite is the key to antigravity. As pointed out, an enemy of Britain would undoubtedly use it to make lethal airships. We all know that!

Mina:Where would they make them? The middle of Oxford Street, perhaps?

Nemo:What are you talking about? So vile a scheme could not be carried out in public! Ot would have to be a place which, though adequately large, was hidden and concealed, for example like...

Nemo and Allan's eyes widened and Mina formed a small smile. Allan broke the silence by grabbing a map and pulling it over the one on the table.

Allan:God, it's obvious! The tunnel! He's building in the tunnel and so he erects the poorhouse right across its mouth to cover it!

Griffin: hm. Terribly clever, I'm sure, but how do we get in?

Mina: Through the poorhouse, I'd imagine. Some of us might pose as beggars and obtain a bed there. Once inside, we could investigate.

Nemo: Not for me. I refuse to pose as a beggar or a servant again. It was humiliating.

Jekyll: After almost losing control earlier, I daren't take on more undercover work. Perhaps if I remained in the background, offering reinforcements if necessary?

Mina:Very well. That leaves Griffin, Quatermain and myself. We'd best prepare, Gentlemen.

Allan stepped out holding a wrapped up weapon and a change into common brown clothing. Mina was dressed in a green and a flower hat. She waited for him at the top of the steps.

Mina:Well, at least you look suitably vagrant, , but what on earth is that you're carrying in your bundle?

Allan:It's an elephant gun. You said I'd best prepare. Well, after seeing that yellow devil at his work this afternoon, I'm prepared. Shall we look for this poorhouse?

Mina: Of course. Griffin and Jekyll should be in position by now.

The two stepped out onto the streets.

Mina: Do you really think you'll need an elephant gun against a doctor?

Allan: This Doctor is an opium warlord, out east. They had entire criminal secret societies in their employ, called Triads. Your doctor is the first to export this idea.

Mina:hm. Still. An elephant gun...Ah look there's Jekyll now. Give him the signal so he'll know we've seen him.

Allan:If you say so.

He saluted to a figure wearing a top hat.

Allan: He's a queer one, isn't he? I was talking with him earlier. I've never met a man more haunted. Not like Griffin...

Mina:Quite. Our seems utterly capable of suffering remorse. I rather think our so-called "Alienists" could learn much about criminal insanity by talking with him. Now, here is the poorhouse just ahead, remember we're a married couple of good character who've fallen on hard times.

the two approached a blank wall with a single door which opened to reveal a man inside.

"Yes? What do you want?

Mina:Please, sir. Me and my Arthur here was seeking beds, seeing as 'ow we've no place to sleep. Ain't that right, Arthur?

Allan:uh...blimey, yuss! Not 'alf it ain't! Stripe me!

The servant responded.

"huh. You married, not be together here. Man Sleep one place, ladies sleep different place.

Mina: Naturally! I...I mean, we are married, but we're not that married, are we arthur?

Allan:um...love a duck, no. not 'alf.

There was a list of name son the side wall of the hostel: Haggard, Rohmer, Poe, Stevenson, Stoker, Verne, and Wells.

"Very Well. Then is beds here. remember, in here is no drink. Make mess, you clean up.

Mina: We're both teetotal, me and my Arthur. We won't give you any fuss.

"Good. Then you follow me, and..

The man was pushed back by something. He turned and looked inside.

"Wh-what...? What that push past? I feel it push.

Mina:uh, yes. yes, I felt it, too. Gust of wind, I expect. Don't you think Arthur?

Allan:gusto' wind. Gor Blimey, yuss.

"B-but...No. No, you right. Just wind. Inside now. You follow me. Ladies man's sleeping place.

Mina:You're very kind, sir. Isn't he, Arthur?

Allan: Not' alf.

The man lit a candle and guided the two down the paths. He gestured towards a room filled with men. Allan walked within. Mina looked back nervously while the man guided Mina to a room filled with sleeping women.

When she was certain the man was gone. Mina stood up and made sure to not step on the sleeping others as she exited the room. Allan exited the doorway beside her as if he was her reflection.

Mina: Well, we're in...and I think Griffin's in too. Which way now?

Allan:Well, I suppose we...oh god. Quick, do as I do.

Mina:What? do you...?

Allan kissed her on the lips, cutting her off and muffling her voice.

Allan pulled away and saw an old woman standing and watching them.

Allan: oh! Blimey! You've caught me and the missus at it! It's just a goodnight kiss. Be a sport and don't let on.

The woman smiled and gestured back.

"ooh, don't worry. I was young and 'ad a chap meself, once. You enjoy 'Im while you can, love."

Mina was in shock.

. Thank you. Goodnight.

The two watched as the woman left. Mina raised a fist to hit him and he held his hand out instinctively.

Mina:Sir, if you ever attempt that again, I shall...

Allan:Damnit, woman, we were in a jam! I enjoyed it no more than you did!

Mina;hmmph. Very well. Apology accepted. Now let's see if this place has a rear exit.

the two made their way towards a doorway and found an area that contained heavy machinery and the ruins of torn down houses all under a bridge.

Mina: well, there's the tunnel mouth. I must say, it doesn't look as if its being used for anything outlandish. It just looks abandoned and overgrown.

Allan: Yes, it does. In fact, the tunnel mouth is more overgrown than the rest of this site. Why should that be, do you suppose?

The two lit candles and moved forward.

Mina: I see what you mean. these must have been deliberately planted here to mask the entrance.

Allan: Right. And all this builder's rubble seems a bit conveniently situated to my eye. Let's dig a little further...

They entered an area of the bridge in pitch black with the only light coming from their candles. they found a closed off area.

Allan: More rubble, blocking the tunnel. Perhaps we were wrong after all.

Mina: We have to keep looking, anyway. I think these stairs must lead to one of the tunnel's upper maintenance levels...

Mina entered a staircase and saw a guard dressed in black with a red sash and two swords upon it walk by. Mina pulled away to look at Allan and wave the candle to put it out.

Mina: I was right. There are chinese guards up here. The tunnel's obviously being used for something.

Allan put his candle out.

Allan:then let's press on. I think I know you at least well enough not to suggest you here.

The two ran across as the guard passed. Allan held the gun in both his hands. They ran passed a room with an open glass roof revealing an aquatic landscape. Allan saw it and was surprised. He looked at mina and stopped. He shouted while whispering. Mina had stopped at a railing in front of her.

Allan: Miss Harker? Did you see that chamber? It's got a roof of glass that looks up through the riverbed. It's unbelievable!

Mina was in shock.

Mina:I... . I think you'd better come and look at this...

The railing looked over a massive steel warship with a large cannon at the front. It was green and had several cannons and platforms on its side. On the front of the craft was the painted face of a terrifying dragon. Smoke bellowed from the opening of the painted nostrils.

Mina:...And then we'll discuss what is believable.


	4. Chapter 4: Gods of Annihilation

**Wapping. July 1898.**

Nemo looked out through the green window out into the sea.

Nemo:Well, Mr. Mate,? Now they're all safely ashore, what do you think of my new colleagues?

"Call Me Ishmael, Captain. You've known me long enough.

Ishmael was an aged man with white sideburns and a green cap. He wore a blue sweater with Nemo's N insignia upon it, a blue sweater he picked up to scratch his stomach. He was joined by a muscular shirtless man.

Ishmael: As for your new shipmates, Quatermain's a decent cove, and your Miss Harker's alright for a bit' fluff.

Nemo:What of Griffin and Jekyll?

Ishmael:Don't like 'em. 'specially your invisible feller. Still, since you're asking' me and old Broad Arrow Jack' ere, we was talking. We don't reckon none of 'em is your real danger.

Nemo:oh? and who is?

Ishmael smoked form his large pipe.

Ishmael: Why, your Tubby chap, sir. He's the one. Your . Now ain't that right, Jack?

Jack:Aye. Family's got a reputation. Bad'un. I've 'heard about 'em on me travels. Don't you trust' 'Im, Captain.

Nemo: No. I'd come to much the same conclusion. Bond believes we are his pawns. He thinks no-one observes his game. But I am no-one. I observe everything.

Nemo approached a chessboard. He grabbed a golden statue of the sitting Siva.

Nemo:And to play with Nemo is to play games with destruction.

 **Beneath Rotherhithe Bridge**  
Mina and Allan crawled down railings down towards where the large craft was being loaded.

Allan:We are above an abyss such as Satan's own, Miss Harker. Pray do not look down.

 **Chapter 4: Gods of Annihilation**

Mina:And you, sir should not look up. Having Penetrated Rotherhithe's abandoned tunnel, we must now endeavor to locate the stolen Cavorite.

Allan: It has to be below, used as an engine for the flying warship that devil doctor is constructing. Let's hope we can climb down the scaffolding before one of the Doctor's laborers spots us.

Mina: Of course. It can't be that much further now. You realize, of course, our Chinese adversary must intend to steer his dragon vessel straight out through the poorhouse he's constructed at the tunnel mouth?

Allan:Unbelievable.

Mina:Indeed...and yet I fear that is the fiend's intention. Any doubts I had about Bond asking that we find the Cavorite are vanished.

Allan reached the ground and went out to explore with his Elephant gun raised.

Allan: Keep your voice down. There's construction going on behind these crates.

Mina followed closely. She peered through some crate.

Mina: Not really. from what I can see, they all seem to be far too busy bowing to pick up a hammer.

Allan:What? What do you mean? Let me see...

Allan looked. they were indeed bowing. Allan grabbed Mina and pulled her aside.

Allan: Oh my god, you're right. In heaven's name get back behind the crates. Don't let him see you!

The henchman were bowing and a throne was being carried by several men. the devil Doctor himself sat under an umbrella, hidden from view from the shadows.

Mina: I-is that him? Is that the Lord of Limehouse?

Allan: Yes. that's him. The last time I saw him he was writing on a live man's skin with acid. Please excuse me, but I rather think it's time that I unwrapped my gun...

Allan hid from view and readied the weapon.

Mina: Don't be ridiculous! The stupid thing has one shot and that's it, from what I understand of elephant guns. His hordes would be on us before you could possibly reload.

Allan: I don't care. I'll just feel much happier with it beneath my arm.

Mina: I'm sure we'll be all right. This must be some chance inspection that the Doctor'a suddenly decided on. My guess is that he'll be departing presently. I can't say that I got a proper look at him...

Allan:Be glad. You'd only have bad dreams.

Mina: , you do not know me or my history very well. More to the point, you do not have the first idea of my dreams. Dreams that were merely bad, sir, would be a great relief to me. Furthermore they...

Allan turned to face something. Mina turned to look. She could see nothing. there was a large amount of mist rising out of a grate.

Mina:What?

Allan:Oh, god, a guard. He's seen us...

the man who emerged from the mist in front of them. He was a bald man with a bald strap tied around his head. He wore a black outfit with a yellow circle , a red sash around his waist and two blades.

你是谁？  
(Nǐ shì shéi?)

Allan raised his gun but Mina stopped it with her hand.

Mina:don't shoot Quatermain! whatever you do. Don't raise the alarm!

Allan:Well, What do you think he's going to do if I don't stop him?

你在做什么？这不关你的事  
(Nǐ zài zuò shénme? Zhè bù guān nǐ de shì)

Allan tried to raise the gun but Mina held it down.

"跟我来！我会带你去见师父!"  
("Gēn wǒ lái! Wǒ huì dài nǐ qù jiàn shīfu!")

Allan:For god's sake, woman, let go of the barrel!

Mina: I won't let you fire that thing...

the man stepped forward, pointing at them.

"这就够了！交出那把枪，跟着我!"  
(Zhè jiù gòule! Jiāo chū nà bǎ qiāng, gēnzhe wǒ!)

Allan: I said let go! He's...

Mina: Be Quiet, Quatermain. Look there!

the man's blade was pulled out of its hilt and floated.

"你说什么？什么是 ... ?"  
(Nǐ shuō shénme? Shénme shì... ?)

The machete was raised to his throat.

Mina:oh god...

The blade sliced across his throat. Mina gasped. Allan's eyes widened.

Allan:Merciful Jesus...

The guard grabbed his throat. He was lifted some feet off the ground and was thrown aside. A bloody weapon floated in the air and a cockney accent spoke to them,

"There. And how are you both?"

Allan:Griffin? You're here?

Griffin: Of course. I was here before you. Watched you wobble your way down that scaffolding. There's another stairway at the rear, you know. That's what I used.

Allan: Griffin, you've just cut this poor beggar's throat from behind...

it have been more sporting from the front? Besides, it made less mess than your gun would have.

Mina leaned down and inspected the neck.

Mina:Unfortunately, he's right.

Allan: What do you mean?

Mina: I mean your gun wouldn't have left this poor devil's clothing intact. Help me get it off him. You can wear it to retrieve the Favorite.

Griffin: heheh. My how admirably callous.

Mina: Shut up, Griffin. You disgust mw. You may as well leave this to me and Quatermain. Go and fetch Jekyll. He can provide us a diversion to help get us and the Cavorite out of here.

Allan began to remove the clothing.

Griffin: Well, if you're certain you can get by without me...

Mina and Allan spotted the machete embedded in a wall with a bloody handprint beside it.

Allan: I tell you what. I'll leave this machete here for you, shall I?

Allan:Just go! Bring Jekyll here as soon as possible, alright, Griffin?

There was no response.

Allan:Griffin?

Somewhere else in the facility, a steel door was pushed open, leaving on it a bloody handprint. On the other side there were steps in a puddle. The invisible presence exited through the ruins and opened a wooden door back through the poor house, scaring a black cat out of the way. It passed through the man sitting at the desk with a gaslight lamp. A man in a suit and a top hat with a cane stood under a lamppost. A voice whispered.

"Jekyll..."

Jekyll:AAAA!

The Doctor jumped back.

Griffin:Oh, for God's Sake, Jekyll, Don't be such a woman! It's Me. Quatermain and Parker need you to create a diversion.

Jekyll: G-Griffin. Thank God. But...I mean, my diversion. It's just I'm not sure I can...You know. Not just like that.

Griffin: We'll manage between us. Come on.

Jekyll approached the building, which read SHELTER, but a faded S lead to it reading HELTER.

Jekyll: But my condition depends upon my emotions. What if I can't get into the mood.

Griffin: Jekyll, be quiet. Just do your bit.

Jekyll nervously entered into the front with an elderly balding man sitting at the desk reading through a book by the gaslight lamp. The nervous Doctor struck a pose, and on his ship and his cane pointing down.

"What do you want?"

Jekyll: I...I demand to see the Manager!

"No Manager here."

Jekyll: B-But I, uh really must insist that I, uh...

Griffin: Jekyll, in the name of Christ, just hit him!

Jekyll turned sharply to yell to his side.

Jekyll: Stop Badgering me! I'll do this in my own way!

"Mister. You bad in head. Get out now, Please, or I call help.

Two large muscular men entered, dressed in the back outfits and red sashes with swords. One of the men with a thin mustache spoke,

Moustached Man: "怎么了？"  
(Tā shì shénme?)

The older man at the desk pointed at Jekyll.

Bespectacled Man: "摆脱这个家伙。"  
("Bǎituō zhège jiāhuo.")

The two large men seized Jekyll's arms.

""摆脱这个混蛋。"  
("Bǎituō zhège húndàn.")

Jekyll panicked.

Jekyll: No! Leave me Alone! You take your hands off of me, do you hear? I said...Leave...me...

Hyde:ALONE!

Monstrous large fangs crunched down on a hand, crushing it into pulp blood. A Large hand grabbed one of the man's shoulder while the other arm yanked the smaller guard's own out of its socket. The size of the beast knocked the bespectacled man onto his desk, The gaslight lamp fell to the ground. The men screamed in horror and pain. Hyde held the severed limp in his hand and spat out the blood. With his left hand he grabbed the armless guard's head and slammed it into a wall with so much force it was reduced to a mass of red.

Bespectacled man: 天堂保护我们！他是一个恶魔！

(Tiāntáng bǎohù wǒmen! Tā shì yīgè èmó!)

Hyde:And next time...If I want to see the manager...Then Bring me the F**KING MANAGER!

Griffin stood at the back of the beast and saw him grab the two mean in his arms, Legs and arms failed, organs and blood went about in every direction. After a while the screams and sound of chewing stopped, replaced with a light munching. Griffin approached slowly.

Griffin:J-Jekyll? Jekyll, I-is that you?

The large figure was wiping his hands clean while sitting down now.

Hyde: Of course it's not, you cretinous Freak. I'm Edward Hyde. A Pleasure to make your acquaintance, .

The two had not actually met before. Griffin was still a bit of shock and it compelled his mind to return to thinking by stating the obvious.

Griffin:uh...we have to move quickly. Y-you've started a fire...

Hyde's eyed drifted towards Griffin.

Hyde:Oh, I can see that, . I'm not blind, you know.

Griffin:What? What are you looking at?

Hyde appeared to smile, it was hard to tell. He could have simply been gritting his teeth.

Hyde:Me? Nothing. Let's get on with the Diversion, shall we? wherever you are.

The hulking form of Hyde marched down the corridors. It was dark but the light from the fire illuminated the area, and with it the darkened silhouette of the massive monster. The occupants of the Shelter ran out of the doorways. A Woman carrying a baby spotted Hyde's figure.

"Oh god! Look at that! What ever is it?

A mustached man entered the hallway from the men's sleeping quarters and noticed the light.

"Look! Fire! The House is on Fire!"

A little girl released a loud "EEEEE!"

Hyde continued and presumably so did Griffin. The fire proved a distraction enough, engulfing the front of the shelter, smoke bellowing from the front. The occupants ran outside into the streets.

Griffin: Aheh. Good work, you really are quite an entertaining fellow once a chap gets to know you. The tunnel mouth is over that way...

Hyde:oh? and which way is that? You keep forgetting,Griffin. I can't see you.

Griffin:aheh. Yes I course. I do apologize. It's right ahead of you. Past that rubble.

Hyde looked in the direction he pointed towards the rubble and moved into the hole.

Hyde: Hurrrgh! What a hole! It stinks of chinamen and river!

Griffin: Really? I can't smell anything...The Door's over here. We'll have to be quick if we're to rescue Harker and Quatermain.

Hyde:Harker and Quatermain. Huhughh. Where they the ones from Paris? They shot me, poisoned me and abducted me...I don't think there's any great hurry, is there?

Several men shouted and pointed towards something. Mina saw this from her hiding spot and turned to Allan, removing her hat.

Mina:Some sort of commotion seems to be drawing them away from their workplace. this is you opportunity to find the Cavorite!

Allan looked at his own outfit.

Allan: They'll spot me in an instant. I look like a damned Pantomime character! Wish I still had my chainmail shirt.

Mina: , you are too scarred and hideous to quibble about Fashion. We'll find the Cavorite, then get it out of here. Simply do your job, sir.

Someone shouted to one of the guards.

发生了什么？  
(Fāshēngle shénme?)

The man pointed.

有些男人在楼上打架

(Yǒuxiē nánrén zài lóu shàng dǎjià)

The chaotic scene allowed Allan to run inside. The area was illuminated with a green light. He stopped and stared in shock.

Allan:oh my god...

A large machine held a blue glowing object, contrasting sharply with the green of the area. Allan looked around and quickly grabbed it, running out. It was contained in a metallic device, meeting up with Mina.

Allan: I've got it. the worker's attention seems to be elsewhere. Perhaps Jekyll and Griffin's diversion is working.

Mina:What a queer thing. Is it heavy?

Allan: No, it's...it's quite the opposite. It makes me feel strange just looking at it.

Mina: Let's get it outside. I'll carry the gun.

The two ran towards the steel door.

Allan: But...the very idea of powered flight! I know men like Robur and Captain Mors are said to have the secret but...

Mina: Sir, Please hurry!

Allan: But ti's incredible! This treated glass seems to render it inert. I imagine this bottom plate slides out, directing the energy downwards...

Mina:Oh, for god's sake...

She turned towards him in the doorway.

Mina: Why are men so obsessed with mechanisms that further nothing but destruction? must...

Allan: Mina! Behind you!

She turned around and struck the guard in the face with the butt of the gun, knocking him out and he fell to the floor.

Mina:Yes Yes, All right. I'm not incapable, you know!

Allan:Evidently.

Several men made their way out of the corridor.

Mina:oh, Dash it! Now they've all seen us! This way quickly!

The two ran with the men chasing them in raised swords.

Mina: I...I hadn't imagined there'd be so many of them...

Allan:Don't worry. Griffin and Jekyll's diversion will save us, you'll see. Just a little further and our path shall be strewn with roses!

Something made Mina stop.

Mina:R-Roses? I-I fear you are mistaken, sir...

Hyde released a bloodcurdling roar, as he ripped a body in half. A severed hand was lodged in his mouth. and blood was sprayed on his pants and the hair of his chest, yet it was clearly not his own. A pile of corpses and one man screaming at his own lost hands. Several men with swords stood around ready to fight while some corpses stood upright. One of the men dressed in white were hanging upside down while impaled with a machete. A head went flying through the air.

Allan: Oh no! Hyde's gone Barmy and our way is blocked from either end! Where the hell is Griffin?

"I'm here, what about this chamber?"

There was a doorway leading into the aquarium.

Allan: But it's a dead End!

Mina:We don't have any choice.

The two began to move into the chamber. Mina shouted towards the monstrous figure, who chewed on someone's arm while using his large hand to crush his head while his thumb gouged out his eye.

Mina:Hyde! Leave those Men alone and come here! We need you!

Hyde turned towards the chamber's entrance. His massive form entered.

Hyde:You dare to order Edward Hyde as if he were a dog?

Mina:Dogs, sir, have more self control! Now get in here!

Allan immediately shut the steel door and turned the lock.

Allan: This should keep the Devils out...although not for long. With the tools down in that work-shop, they'll have reached the door within minutes!

Hyde: Urrrgh. Let them. I can kill the little bastards as quick as they come at me...

Mina: No, Hyde, you can't. There are hundreds of them, and if we do not think of something quickly, they will kill us all.

Griffin: Aheh. All of us that they can see, anyway.

Allan: Griffin, if it came to it. I'd bloody well kill you myself!

Griffin: Aheheh. Careful, Quatermain. You won't see me coming you know.

Mina:hmmm...

She turned to Hyde and Allan.

Mina: Stop Quarrelling! I have an idea. If we could break the glass roof above us, we could escape into the Thames.

Allan: Ridiculous. We'd drown.

Mina:What about the Cavorite? Wouldn't it propel us up through the descending water?

Allan:Well...it might. Better than being massacred I suppose.

Hyde looked up.

Hyde: It's a stupid idea. That glass must be so thick that even I couldn't break it!

Mina: What about Quatermain's elephant gun?

Allan:The door's giving way. We have to act quickly. We'll all hang onto Hyde. I'll fire the gun. Miss Harker, you open the Cavorite case.

Allan handed it to Mina. Hyde grabbed the two of them and lifted them up in an imitation of a group hug. Mina held the Cavorite. Allan raised the gun.

Hyde:URRNGH! Not so tight around my neck, Griffin!

Allan: All right. On the count of three, I'll fire and Miss Harker will open the case! One...Two...

The metal door fell to the ground and the men armed with swords marched in.

From outside in the darkness of the bottom of the river there was a massive burst of air in the form of several bubbles almost silent. The guards looked up as the water came down. The three figures were submerged by the flood rushing in. The entire chamber was overtaken, men were flung back and began to drown. Hyde leaped forward into the hole and floated up. Inside the base, the massive flood of water came crashing onto the craft, and the area began to be submerged as the workers ran. In the darkness of the abyss, four figures floated away. Waters came flushing out of the bridge and onto the burning homeless shelter. Hyde, Mina, Allan and a naked silhouette burst out of the water and were levitated, flying several feet into the air.

Allan:Pffah! The Container! For god's sake, shut the container!

Mina: I'm trying! it won't...

Mina was tampering with the blue glowing mechanism.

Mina:...Budge...

That seemed to do it and all three fell, including Mina holding the Cavorite. They splashed into the water. The three hit the water, including a lifeless figures floated in the Thames. There was a silence, and then bubbles began to appear in a large area nearby. From the depths burst the Nautilus, spouting a geyser of water from its blowhole. It floated for a moment and then the tentacles of its squid half reached out and grabbed the four figures, slowly rising them out of the water, the figure of Griffin was the last to retrieve, but there was an indent in the waves of the river. The tentacles retrieved the four, and returned to their placement on the craft, which then submerged.

When Campion Bond confronted the League it was with the Favorite in one hand.

Campion Bond:Marvellous. Simply Marvelous! You've done splendidly. Professor Cavor will be delighted...as, of course, will my superior, Mr.M

Nemo was in a robe aboard, casual while onboard his own craft. Allan and Mina were in white bathrobes. Mina had a towel over her head and still had the scarf on. had a blanket on him and his feet submerged in a tub of hot water. Griffin sat in a green bath robe and bandages one this face and glasses over his eyes.

Mina:and our payment?

Campion Bond: It will be deposited in your special bank account, as promised. We'll be in touch if you're needed until then...Miss Harker Gentlemen.

Campion Bond turned to leave. he was accompanied by a man in a military Colonel uniform with a mustache. Above the door they left through was the Nemo logo with the words: _Mobilis in Mobili_ or "Mobile in the Mobile".

Mina: Supercilious little Hog's Pizzle.

Allan: Ha. For once, Miss Harker, I agree with you.

The elder explorer turned to face Griffin.

Allan: What about you, Griffin? You've kept uncharacteristically quiet. Griffin? what's...

Griffin fell over, revealing the head to be empty, being bandages around a broom, with gloves that fell off, all the League members reacted with shock except for Nemo who simply stood there with his arms crossed.

Mina:What in heaven...?

Jekyll:B-But...Where is he? Where's ?

Nemo said nothing. He simply stood there.

Campion Bond walked through the streets to a massive imposing facility consisting of several buildings with multiple windows, including a few pathways. There were multiple statues among the structures. Bond walked along with the Colonel.

Campion Bond: What was that? Did you hear something?

Colonel: Can't say I did.

Campion Bond:hmm.

Bond held the Cavorite in his arm and continued to walk through the building, passed the Sphinx and passed the symbol of the Freemason's. As they reached a point, the Colonel stopped and Bond continued on his own.

Aboard the Colonel as he waited was a golden plaque reading "HER MAJESTY'S INTELLIGENCE DIVISION 5"

Campion bond waled to a red door. With his free hand and grasping the Favorite in the other he did a special knock. The door creaked open.

"Ahh. . Do come in. I've been expecting you.

A Bald man in a blue coat stood with his back turned towards a large window.

Campion Bond: I, um, I have the Favorite,Sir. My special unit retrieved it.

M: Good. and the so-called Lord of Limehouse, How is he?

Campion Bond: The Rotherhithe Tunnel flooded during the operation, as did much of Limehouse. He may be dead sir.

M: Ha, ha. No. No, Not Dead...But thwarted, certainly in a weakened position. Tell me, Bond, does your little group have any idea who they're working for?

Campion Bond:No, Sir. I mentioned a Mr. "M" Miss Harker...The Harker Woman...has assumed that you must be Mycroft Holmes.

The man laughed a chilling laugh.

He turned sharply, his hands behind his back.

M:Oh, that's good. That really is terribly good...But "M" can stand for a great number of things, can it not?

Campion Bond:uh, yes, sir. Yes it can. I'll deliver the Cavorite to your engineers at once, Sir.

the man gestured a hand, displaying cufflinks of the letter "M".

M:Oh, come now, Campion, old Chap...

The man turned revealing himself fully as a balding almost crooked nose man with hair at his temples and a suit.

"It's James. Call me James.


	5. Chapter 5: Some Deep, Organizing Power

**Reichenbach, Switzerland. May 4th. 1891.**

"Well...Here we are then"

The falls roared mere feet from the two men. Leading to the falls was a narrow path. The balding man wore black while the brown haired thin faced man with him wore green and held a cane.

 **Chapter 5: "Some Deep, Organizing Power..."**

"Yes. Here we are. Clearly, the "Sick Englishwoman" who lured my friend the doctor back to our inn in Meringen was of your devising?

"Clearly, Surely you realized?"

"Yes. Frankly, I was relieved. He's married now. There's no need to endanger him. May I write him a note?"

The bald man smiled.

"Why not? Neither of us are going anywhere."

The balding man threw away his cane and top hat. The thin man leaned on the rock and began to write.

"I suppose not. Nonetheless, the courtesy is very much appreciated. Thank you."

"Not at all. This view and this occasion both are too magnificent to mar with pettiness. You do know, don't you, that there's nothing personal in this?"

"Why, naturally. Our situation has the disaffected beauty of a chess game."

The bald man smiled and laughed.

"Exactly right! I'm so glad that you understand!" It's meaning, isn't it, that lends such blessed joy to life? This spray, these sunlit peaks. The golden mathematic logic of it all.

He spun around like a happy schoolgirl before raising his arms proudly and then slowly lowered and put them behind his back.

"Ah...ah."

He sighed contently.

"What it is to be a man below so blue a sky."

He looked down from the cliffside into the green below. The thin man kept writing what may have been his final words.  
 _  
My dear Watson, I write these few lines through the courtesy of Mr. Moriarty, who awaits my convenience for the final discussion of those questions which lie between us. He has been giving me a sketch of the methods by which he avoided the English police and kept himself informed of our movements. They certainly confirm the very high opinion which I had formed of his abilities. I am pleased to think that I shall be able to free society from any further effects of his presence, though I fear that it is at a cost which will give pain to my friends, and especially, my dear Watson, to you. I have already explained to you, however, that my career had in any case reached its crisis, and that no possible conclusion to it could be more congenial to me than this. Indeed, if I may make a full confession to you, I was quite convinced that the letter from Meiringen was a hoax, and I allowed you to depart on that errand under the persuasion that some development of this sort would follow. Tell Inspector Patterson that the papers which he needs to convict the gang are in pigeonhole M., done up in a blue envelope and inscribed "Moriarty." I made every disposition of my property before leaving England, and handed it to my brother Mycroft. Pray give my greetings to Mrs. Watson, and believe me to be, my dear fellow,_

 _Very sincerely yours,_

 _Sherlock Holmes_

Sherlock: Indeed. As closing acts, I'll allow the scenery is more than adequate.

Moriarty: Why, Sir, It is Olympian! We tread the very borders of mythology!

Sherlock: I rather think you flatter both of us. There. I am done.

Holmes slipped the white paper into a silver case. Upon it was a symbol of a silhouette of a man in a suit with his head morphing into a question mark.

Moriarty: Sham Modesty. It ill becomes you. What is leaving Alpenstock and a Silver cigarette case on a lonely mountain pathway, if not playing to your legend?

Holmes slipped the silver case into a crack in the rock where he knew it would be safe.

Sherlock: It is a keepsake to a dear friend. Nothing more. I'm tired with talk, Professor. So, then. To the Death?

Moriarty:Oh, yes. Yes, Absolutely.

The Napoleon of crime charged to the detective. His black cape fluttered in the wind, displaying the bright red beneath it. Holmes stretched out his arms as the madman leaped to the detective's neck. They never found their mark. Sherlock grabbed his arms and hurled him off using Japanese Baritsu. The Professor was sent falling backwards with a look of fear mixed with betrayal and anger. He fell a great distance. There was a rock almost peaking out of the falls. His head slammed into it and the body bounced off. Holmes looked down and a thought came to him. He turned to the wall and inspected it with his hand to his chin. His hands were outstretched and he began climbing. A figure watched him climb from a distance.

 _"Unhhurrrngh...May...God Strike you...Owwhhh..."  
_  
A bony aged hand was raised. The fingers unnaturally twisted in all manner of directions, assuredly broken.

"May god...may god rip your bowels out, you...You sodomitic, drug addicted... .god..."

Moriarty's body was submerged in the water, his arm was on the rocks, his arm and fingers were broken and his legs were bent out of shape. He was bleeding from the chest.

Moriarty:god.

Two men came down the side. One carried a weapon. The second wore yellow and a cane which twisted into a spiral.

"Professor? Over here, Moran! I think I see him!"

The man in yellow descended down to the Professor's head which he grabbed and held up.

Moran:Damnable mess. Is he alive?

Campion Bond: Just. It's alright, Sir. Colonel Moran and I saw you fall. We'll get you to safety.

Moriarty moaned in agony. He was pulled to the sand.

Moriarty:Bond..my...My injuries...Moran shot me!

Campion Bond felt the tip of an air gun touch the back of his head. The gun was raised and then lowered.

Moran: Sorry sir. I told you those Air Gun's were unreliable. Curve to the left.

Campion Bond:The Detective moved you in front of the shot when he hurled you off.

Moriarty:The Detective...Important you get the detective!

Campion Bond: Where is he sir?

He pointed to the silhouette getting further and further away.

Moriarty:Climbing. Do you...Do you see? Up there, making for that ledge. He's...He's going to fake his own death. That's...That's what I'd do.

Moran moved towards the location.

Moran: Don't worry. I'll get up above him. Pick him off with my air-rifle.

Moriarty:No...Shot too difficult...

Moran turned and the hunter and the Professor exchanged glares.

Moriarty:Use boulders. Bury him.

Campion Bond held Moriarty. Moran made his way to the top of the Falls.

Campion Bond: You can depend on Moran, sir. The detective is as good as dead.

Moriarty:I know...

Moriarty's head was bleeding. There was blood on his suit, and his nose was broken.

Moriarty: Strange. He thought me...An enemy...of the state...Never reasoning...that it might suit the state...to create it's own enemy.

He mustered a smile.

Moriarty: Shadowboxing, Bond. We're all just...Shadow Boxing...

Moriarty closed to eyes as everything faded to black.

 **Vauxhall, London. August, 1898  
** The large building stood like a castle illuminated by green lights and large walls above which stood stone statues. Above the entrance was two massive question marks and by the side was the symbol of the Freemasons. A large steam powered craft moved along the entrance, sweeping the streets.

"We're all just shadowboxing."

"You'll recall, I trust, my words to you beneath the falls at Reichenbach?"

"They're true, Bond. They're as true now as they were then"

Moriarty hunched over at his chair, facing the outside window.

Moriarty: The British government created me, Bond. They recruited me while I was still at University, just as they did with you.

The Cavorite sat on the desk.

Moriarty: Naturally, I excelled at Espionage.

Next to it was a device that appeared to be a mechanical backpack.

Moriarty: When the idea rose that the crown should manufacture a Crime-Lord through whom they could control and monitor the underworld.

He looked at bunch of files on the desk. The names Blake, Klimo, Nikola and Mabuse were on the three files.

Moriarty: I was the obvious choice.

On the far wall was a series of clocks at different times from around the world which were labeled to appropriate cities. Aside it was a bust of Napoleon.

Moriarty: By the time of our fateful showdown I had already began gaining a foothold in the English Secret Service just as the Detective was dismantling my criminal empire. My biggest mistake was not telling Moran sooner of my intentions. I confess I was perhaps too cryptic. He believed I intended to replace him.

The Professor walked out from behind the desk, carrying himself on a cane.

Moriarty: After Reichenbach I saw a chance to rapidly ascend to become director. Despite spluttering objections from embittered toads like Mycroft Holmes, and leave able underlings like Moran to run my Criminal Empire, but the funny thing was I was quite tired of it all...Until he returned...

Campion Bond: Who?

Moriarty: The Detective...

Campion Bond:...I heard from Moran.

Moriarty: His return is not yet fully publicly known. I am aware of his return but he is not aware of mine.

Campion Bond: You gave me specific orders not to make a move against him.

Moriarty: I was not yet ready to face the detective again in such a condition. For a time I had to maintain the illusion that I was dead. Moran's attempt on his life in a seeming act of revenge sold the facade. You see, when you begin shadowboxing, sometimes the shadows become real. Isn't that odd?

Campion Bond: I'm not sure I follow you.

Moriarty rose from his desk, struggling to do so.

Moriarty: I mean our charades take on a life of their own. In espionage's twilight world, all shadows have substance. Am I, for example, a director of military intelligence posing as a criminal...Or a criminal posing as a director of military intelligence...

He turned to Bond.

"Or both?"

Moriarty descended down to look at the Cavorite.

Moriarty: Luckily, as concerns our current enterprise, both my personas are of one accord.

First Limehouse...Then Baker street.

He grabbed and raised the Cavorite case, inspecting it.

Moriarty: I rule London's west end. The Doctor Controls the East. The Cavorite offered me the power to eliminate him. So he stole it. He wanted to use it against me, by building an airship. That's destroyed now. We have the Cavorite back...And he's defenseless.

He raised the glowing Cavorite up to Campion Bond's face. His eyes widened and he backed away.

Moriarty: I must strike swiftly. How fares my own war-chariot?

Campion Bond: It's completed, in its hangars near Battersea Fun-Fair. It only awaits the Cavorite.

Moriarty: Good. Let's hurry there. The raid can take place tonight.

The two men made their way to the door. Moriarty paused in front of the bust of Napoleon, start at it quizzically with a hand raised to his chin. After a moment, he resumed making his way towards the door and Bond followed.

Moriarty: Your freaks did well, Bond...Even if they didn't know why they were working for.

The red door was shut, leaving an empty room.

"aheheh"

After a while the red door opened and closed by itself. There was a faint sound moving sown steps. The doors with green glass opened. There was a police officer waiting outside.

"hm?"

He turned to the open door.

"Blimey. Oo's there?

The doors shut once again.

"Come on, I know I heard somebody. 'oo is it?"

The officer pointed and began to draw his gun. He failed to notice a shovel rising up in the air behind him.

"I've got a pistol, y'know. I'm not mucking about. Now, where...

The shovel struck him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground, dropping his gun. He was just picking himself up when he noticed a floating brick.

"Oh, god. Oh, God What...?"

The Brick was slammed down on his head, splattering his brains across the pavement and breaking his nose and dislodging several teeth, staining the number "813" on his uniform. The blue coat was removed first, floating into the air. The body was then lifted up by the shoulders, followed by the pants and the shoes. The Invisible Griffin put on the white coat and then the pants, shoes, coat and hat. Once he was done, he walked away. The streets were largely empty and he slipped out onto waterloo Bridge. On the bridge, were several prostitutes flirting with potential clients' and a man selling papers about the "TITAN RELIEF FUND INQUIRY." All turned to face him in confusion and fear. He chuckled, failing to notice he was being followed.

The Nautilus was docked nearby. Mina and Nemo's arguing could be heard.

Mina: Captain, This is most irritating. I can't believe that you'd send Griffin off upon this harebrained mission without first consulting. Was it a calculated insult, or merely simple habitual rudeness.

Nemo: Madam, please do not take that tone with me, aboard my own ship! It is simply that having provided and his employer with their Cavorite, I find I do not trust them.

Mina: But you trust Griffin to spy on them? The Invisible Man?

She turned his attention to Allan.

Mina: Did you know of this, ?

Allan: Look, Don't start on me! No, I didn't know, but for your information, I think Nemo did the right thing. I don't trust Bond, Either.

Allan made his way to a ladder.

Allan:Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go up on Deck!

Nemo put on a coat.

Nemo: I'll join you.

Mina: Oh, how typical! Are you men, or little boys? You play your little games with your elephant guns and your submersible boats, but one raised voice and you hide like little children!

Jekyll had stood there awkwardly and timidly throughout the whole exchange.

Jekyll: I...I think you're being rather unfair to them. I mean, do you trust Bond?

Mina: Well, of course I Don't, but that isn't the point! the point is that I'm supposed to be the person organizing this...this Menagerie! But that will never do, will it? Because I'm a woman! The constantly undermine my authority, him and Quatermain...

Jekyll:Quatermain? But what did he do?

Mina sat down at a small table with Jekyll.

Mina: Oh, it's just everything. It's his whole attitude. He obviously holds me in complete contempt and takes no pains to conceal it. The man's hated me since he first set eyes on me.

Jekyll: Do you think so? I must confess that's hardly the impression I'd received.

The Doctor took a sip from his glass.

Jekyll: In fact, to tell you the truth, I think he respects you.

 **The Upper Deck of the Nautilus**  
Allan and Nemo looked over the deck at the city of London at night..

Allan: I'll tell you, Nemo, she is the most bloody infuriating woman I have ever met. It's all I can do to stop myself from shooting her sometimes, Believe me.

Nemo:Hmm. For my part, she's no more distressing than most western women. They all disobey their men and dress like whores.

Allan:uh...Yes. Well Possibly. Miss Harker though...Do you know anything at all about her? She's married right?

Nemo: I researched her. Her husband is an unfortunate and surely accursed man named Jonathan, So I'm told. He spent several months being held prisoner in an old Transylvanian Castle by a resident nobleman, before he escaped. No doubt his host took sexual advantage of him. By his own hand he escaped and joined a party of other men and his wife:One Lord Godalming, an American named Morris and a German Professor named Van Helsing. The group desecrated the corpse of one recently deceased Lucy Westernra, who was a childhood friend of Mina's a woman of which many of the men in the party were attempting to court into marriage.

Allan blushed and his eyes widened.

Allan: She never struck me as being into...that sort of thing.

Nemo: There's more. The group then returned to Transylvania and carried out the murder of the Count which had imprisoned Jonathan Harker. Upon returning to London with the corpse of the Count, they were detained by authorities. All of the men claimed that the Count had murdered Miss Westernra, except for Van Helsing who claimed that the Count was a vampire.

Allan responded with shock.

Allan: A Vampire?

Nemo: It is not our place to say what is impossible when we have seen so much but it is clear there is more to her than it would seem, and the authorities seem to believe so as well, why else would they have recruited her?

Allan: Speaking of the authorities, what's that policeman doing? He's approaching the Nautilus...

Indeed he was as he walked down a series of steps towards the front of the craft.

Nemo: I had 's word that no policemen would come near the craft. I have a limited number of men, none of them would depart the Nautilus without informing myself first.

Nemo needed only the English Army's aid in loading weapons into the craft. It was true that Jack and Ishmael sometimes relieved themselves and headed into the city to seek enjoyment but it was clear this newcomer was not one of them. The two were special cases to the Captains sole survivor of a mad Captain's obsession with a force of nature that led to his own demise, a cautionary tale Nemo felt a need to be reminded of and a flame of a survivor which it would be cruel to snuff out, and Broad Arrow Jack, a man who rebelled against the British and wore a symbol of their oppression with honor and dignity as he opposed his captors, yet was so willing to forgive them. They had become invaluable to him but besides a few extra hands who were rescued sinking ship survivors,castaways, the ship was scarcely full, forcing the Captain to operate most of the ship himself. He did not mind, he had done so at one time in which his crewman had all died and he was left alone.

The officer removed his hat courteously as if saluting and revealed no head. Allan and Nemo's eyes widened at the implications.

Allan:oh god.

The two climbed down the stairs.

Nemo:Quickly! We must open the hatch and let him in before someone notices him!

Mina:What? What's going on? Who are you talking about? I won't have you two keeping me in the dark about everything!

Allan: Oh, for god's sake, woman! Must you turn everything into a shouting match? It's Griffin! We have to let him in before anyone sees him.

Nemo grabbed the hatch and turned.

Mina: Sees him? Griffin? Well, forgive me if I'm being dense, , but isn't that rather a contradiction in...

The metal door opened and out from the fog and the mist stepped griffin, still wearing the officer's uniform.

Mina:...Terms

Nemo wasted no time in grabbing the uniform by the sides.

Nemo: Griffin, you madman! What's the meaning of this? What is the reason for this policeman's costume?

Despite being threatened by a tall Indian Pirate. Griffin's tone remained strangely casual.

Griffin: I was cold. It's getting rather chilly out there, you know. Besides, I've heard that ladies find the uniform quite irresistible. Don't you agree, Miss Harker? Oh right, I forgot you're married. I mean I don't care, but I forgot.

Mina: He's harmed someone. He's hurt a constable...

Griffin or a least the floating policeman's uniform began dancing around.

Griffin: "Oh heavens! He's harmed a poor policeman!"

He said in an imitation of Mina's voice that caused her to turn from worried to frowning.

Griffin: Well, Forgive me. I'd rather thought we were a covert military unit, but it seems we are instead a knitting circle!

Allan: Griffin, you were sent to find out about Bond and his superiors! Did you learn anything, or just go on a murder spree?

Griffin: Oh, I think I did rather well. I trailed Bond and sat in while he reported to his superior.

Mina: Was it Mycroft Holmes?

Griffin: No. The chap's christian name seems to be James. Tall, thin chap with eyes like a lizard. Does this thing with his head like a snake. Very prominent brow...

Mina:Hmm. Pray Continue.

Griffin: Well, they reminisced about a waterfall in Switzerland for a while. Something about a fight with a detective. Rather Dull, Really.

Nemo closed his eyes, as if in deep thought.

Griffin: Anyway, it seems this "James" Fellow leads a double life: He's head of intelligence and a west end criminal mastermind to boot!

Allan:That's preposterous!

Griffin: Isn't it? What's even more amusing is that the retrieved Cavorite will be made a weapon in his war against the Chinaman.

Mina: But...The Lunar Expedition we were told...

Griffin:We were told lies. He spoke of a "War-Chariot" and "Raids" commencing tonight.

Allan: Raids?

Griffin: Yes. Some sort of Aerial raid, Directed at Limehouse and Baker Street.

Mina: W-We've been used...

Allan: But...Look, this doesn't make sense...

Nemo:Yes it does.

The fact that the Captain had remained silent throughout most of the conversation caused all to turn towards him when he finally did speak.

Nemo: My friends, the man we have been working for is one James Moriarty, sometimes known as the Napoleon of Crime...and I'm afraid he plans to bomb London's east end.

 **Near Battersea Fun-Fair  
** Several men ran to the hangar as it was opened, emitting a bright light from within. Bond raised his cane as he commanded the men to enter. Moriarty cradled the Cavorite like a child. With his right hand he carried himself with his own cane. His red cape fluttered in the wind and he wore a top hat. A uniformed Colonel and a greek woman in an elegant dress were waiting for him. The professor removes his hat and bowed while the Colonel saluted and the woman curtsied. They looked at each other with a look that could kill.

"Professor"

"Moran"

Moriarty: So tell me, has the Firm been running smoothly or have you spent your days gambling and whoring?

Moran: Had to be built from the ground up given the state you left it in, but I could always find time for both.

Moriarty: And you've kept a low profile?

Moran: Low enough.

Moriarty: And our enemies?

Moran: It happened like you said. I found a dead Chinaman with writing burned onto his back at our old Conduit Street lodgings.

Moriarty: The Doctor's called for a meeting.

Moran: in Limehouse?

Moriarty: Yes, but he will not be there. He already views the criminal underworld and the British government as one and the same, little does he know how true that is. No, he will not be at Limehouse. Tell me Moran, who can we expect to be at this meeting?

Moran: Ourselves, Raffles, Lupin, Les Vampires, Queen Tera, and Doctor Nikola.

Moriarty: Aside from Nikola, All part of what the Doctor considers a western infestation. He has formulated his own strategy of removing all his enemies.

Moran:So what now?

Moriarty: We proceed as planned. He has done our job for us. What about Quartz and _That Bitch._

Moran: Quartz has met an enemy of his own and as for Adler...

"The Bitch is Dead"

All eyes turned to Campion Bond's sudden statement. The Greek Woman spoke up.

Sophy: I slit her throat myself.

This brought a smile to the Professor and the Colonel's faces. Moran and the Greek woman did not mention that Quartz's first encounter with his rival and the death of Miss Adler so happened to occur the same year the Professor went over Reichenbach falls. The Professor turned to address Bond.

Moriarty: Bond. I will delay the devastation until your return. Please see to it that your Freaks remain in their current position.

Bond: Right sir.

Bond saluted and left.

Moran: I was convinced we'd be bombing shortly.

Moriarty: Moran. I placed you as the head of a criminal Empire while I ran her Majesty's Secret Service. After tonight we will be unopposed and the two shall become one. I promised you I'd eliminate weakness in my Firm. Bond is a weakness. Such a half-wit is he that he could not decipher an attempted murder on his closet friend when the shooter was beside him.

Moran's eyes widened and his face reddened.

Moriarty: We shall commence the bombing on schedule. The Nautilus shall be an easy target.

Moran: You intend to bomb the craft?

Moriarty: It's Captain knows my identity.

Moran: How'd he managed that?

Moriarty: I was in British Service in India.

Moran: What did you do? murder the Darky's family?

Moriarty: We may have murdered each other's family.

Moran: I was under the impression you murdered your own family given how how you spoke of them and how you treat your brothers.

Moriarty: I was not referring to any of them.

Moran stopped in his tracks. Horrified and disgusted at the thought of Moriarty's elderly form procreating or even wedding.

Moran: Anyone else in Bond's little band of freaks you have a history with?

Moriarty: Well you see, the Cavorite was stolen by an invisible man. The question I first had was _Which_ Invisible Man.

Moran: Oh, there's more than one?

Moriarty: The Doctor's cousin is such an invisible man. His name is Pao Tcheou, but it also could've been Hawley Griffin. I've noticed his presence at some of our...Meetings. He proved his innocence of the theft when we recruited him. It hardly matters now if there are two invisible men. After tonight there will be none.

Moran: Aerial bombardment. Rather unsporting, but it should kill even the unseen, But Suppose they catch on.

Moriarty: A Hunter with excellent marksmanship skills and a woman. How would I ever hope to deal with them?

This response was laced with sarcasm as thick as poison. Moran and The young woman, Sophy looked at each other and realized he was referring to them.

Moriarty boarded the vessel, followed by Moran and the woman.

 **The Nautilus  
** Mina: Moriarty? You mean Professor Moriarty, the archenemy of Sherlock Holmes? But he's dead. They both are.

Nemo: Evidently not. It seems only the great detective met his demise at the Reichenbach Falls. Moriarty has survived...Limehouse may not.

"I'm afraid that is not entirely true."

The newcomer caused everyone to turn in his direction sharply. Campion Bond stood rather smugly in the entrance of the Nautilus. His hands were raised in surrender.

Campion Bond: stand down. I come in peace.

Allan:Come to see if we're still alive have you?

A dagger floated at Bond's neck.

Bond: Actually I've come for your help. M has betrayed me.

Mina: Oh sod off. We all know It's Moriarty.

Bond:Took you long enough.

Bond had his hands closed. He opened his palm and showed a black "M" within his palm. The League members leaned in to look at it.

Allan:What is that?

Campion Bond: It's the Mark of a murderer.

Griffin: So he gave you tattoo?

Campion Bond:It's not a reward. It's a death sentence. Whoever holds has the M is marked by all members of Organized Crime. It was first used during the Jack the Ripper slaying when the publicity was hurting our businesses. It was meant to identify him quickly.

Allan:Then why didn't you wash off the bloody thing?

Bond:I've tried but I can't remove it. It's too late.

Griffin: and you brought him here?

Campion Bond: I came to you for my own safety.

Mina raised a hand to her chin.

Mina: Alright. However we are limited in our numbers. Ishmael and Jack will have to place you in a cell.

"Yo will do no such thing. You will turn him over to us.

A man and a woman appeared from the fog.

Allan:Who the hell are you?

The Man removed his hat. He was blonde with combed hair.

"My names is Charles Beauregard."

The Woman wore a green suit. She had dyed blonde hair and was extremely pale.

"I'm Genevieve Dieudonne"

Beauregard: We've been sent to escort you to the Diogenes Club.

Mina:How did you find us?

Beauregard: We trailed Bond. We hoped he would lead us to his Master.

Mina: It's Professor James Moriarty.

Beauregard: We know.

Allan:What!?

Mina: for how long.

Beauregard: Mycroft knew as much but was powerless to do anything about it. The higher ups believed he was still a spy working for them. It was a great embarassment for them to admit he was no longer their's. All the crimes he committed were simply thought to be excellent cover, further proof of his qualifications. It didn't help that they believed Mycroft was simply being "unprofessional" by seeking the removal of a man who murdered his brother. Anyone who can kill Sherlock Holmes is certainly worth a promotion.

Allan:He's planning an Aerial Bombardment. There's no defense against it.

Nemo: I'm not sure. I may have something here in the Nautilus.

Allan: Better we prevent him getting airborne in the first place...

Beauregard: We may have a solution for that. Where is the aircraft kept?

Jekyll leaned into the air nervously as if something was being whispered in his ear.

Jekyll: Well, they mentioned Battersea Fun-Fair...

Allan: I'll head there right away. I can hail a cab...

Charles: we have one ready.

Mina: I'll come with you.

Charles: Could you have the captain bring his craft by the British Museum.

Mina:sure but why?

Dieudonne: Because we are going to the British Museum. we have a contingency plan there.

Mina: I just pray to god we're not too late.

Charles: Then We must hurry.

Charles and Genevieve turned and walked away from the pier. Allan and Mina looked nervously to each other and then began walking after them.

Mina: Jekyll. Please tell the Captain to bring the Nautilus closer to the British Museum.

She made a gesture to the empty air next to Jekyll, and then set out after the two agents. Nemo, and Jekyll saw them off. A discarded Policeman's costume floated gently to the floor. Nemo turned away and walked towards another area. He moved a steel door. Inside were many items, including a pickaxe, an anchor, a wooden crate labeled "PEQUOD", a heavy chest and diving suit.

The Agents and the Leaguers left the dock. Broad Arrow Jack stood at the top of the Nautilus pulling down a rope as the craft prepared to move.

Mina:Why? Why didn't I realize? Now half London's to have horror rained upon it. All because of my ridiculous female naivete!

Allan: You were no more naive than I. We're just lucky that Nemo was ingenious enough to work things out.

The group of Four entered the street which was empty saved for two carriages. One stopped in front of them. Mina prepared to step in but Beauregard's arm shot out and stopped her.

Beauregard: Never take the first cab that comes.

Beauregard moved away and approached a second carriage.

Beaurard: William. Take us to the museum won't you.

Charles gestured to the three to get in. Genevieve followed and so did Allan and Mina. The Driver, an aged man with a long face merely grunted back before getting the coach to move. Once inside, Inside Charles and Genevieve sat across from Mina and Allan.

 **The Nautilus  
** Nemo was pushing several boxes out of the way, along with an old copy of the New Lincoln Herald, a newspaper started by a group of castaways in an attempt to imitate society. Nemo's hatred for the english did not extend towards the Americans. They and his people both rebelled against the Empire, the main difference being that America won its war for independence. Hell if there was anything the English hated more than Nemo, it was Americans.

The next item was a traveling case labelled Fogg. After that was a written coded message. It read:

 **phyjslyddqfdzxgasgzzqqehxgkfndrxujugiocytdxvksbxhhuyoohdvyrymhuhpuydkjoxphetozsletnpmoffov...**

Nemo: I know I had the Damnable thing stored around here somewhere...

Jekyll: I've just realized Moriarty's attacking the east end of London. That's where we are! I mean, he knows we're in wapping, doesn't he?

Only Broad Arrow Jack and Ishmael were there for the doctor to express his worries to.

Ishmael: Well we're moving now...but,yes. suppose he does. What are you suggesting?

Jekyll: Well isn't it obvious? He's hoping we'll be killed as well. All potential witness removed at a stroke. My god. It's all so calculated...

Ishmael:hmm...hadn't thought of that. I suppose Wapping is rather close to Limehouse.

Jekyll: Well can't we take the Nautilus up the estuary and Out to sea?

Nemo:No need. I've found what I was searching for.

The Captain removed a strange package.

Nemo: My rivalry with Robur have prepared me for such battles and it seems Moriarty is not so different. Another madman who thinks he can rule the air like I rule the sea. Tonight we will prove how wrong the professor is. Tonight, Gentlemen...Tonight, London shall witness war in heaven.

On the streets of London, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at something.

Mina:Are we meeting Mycroft at the British Museum?

Charles:Heavens no. Mycroft never leaves the Diogenes Club for any reason. If he did he'd be more famous than his brother.

Genevieve: We're meeting your husband Jonathan at the Museum. I'm afraid he doesn't trust me, and because of that he doesn't trust the Club's decisions.

Allan: You seem alright to me aside from being ungodly pale.

Genevieve: If only that was all it was.

As she turned her head. Mina noticed two small holes on her neck and became mortified.

Mina: Jonathan? Is he alright?

Genevieve:I think it's better if he told you himself.

Mina:Well we'll never get to the Museum at this rate!

Allan: Oh,whatever is the matter now? The coach seems to be stopping...Driver? I say, fellow, what's the delay?

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll have to let you off. The traffic seems to be blocked up all cheapside for some blessed reason."

Allan: Well really this is too bad!

Mina: Quatermain, H-He's right. The streets are teeming! Whatever's going on?

Everyone was looking up. A child was on a beggar's shoulders. Around the beggar's neck was a sing say "Will Eat for Food"

The Child of the Jago: There it is! I can see it now, coming over the dome of the cathedral. Blimey, it's a size, I'll tell you! It's...It's...Blimey.

The Vessel glowed green and was composed of black metal. The massive almost egyptian form of a Bat was atop it. It's ears pointed up and it's mouth glowed green. A massive green pillar of light floated below it, emerging from it's belly.

Mina:Oh dear god. We're too late.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Author's Note:** This chapter has diverged from it's source material the most. I plan on placing _Professor Moriarty: The Hound of the Duuberviles_ , and _The Diogenes Club_ stories by Kim Newman into continuity by giving them the same treatment as the League series and this needed to somewhat fit with those stories. I know my writing can never be as great as Alan Moore's, but I'm not ashamed to try.


	6. Chapter 6:The Day of Be-With-Us

The Cavorite floated in a large green sphere.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are?  
_  
 _"Up above the world so high..."  
_  
"... _Like a diamond, in the Sky"_

"A Diamond in the sky. Do you know, Colonel, I almost fancy that I love this Cavorite."

Moriarty held his cane. Moran wore his green uniform retrofitted with Masonic imagery, none of which could he himself tell you the meaning off. All of it came from the British Secret Service. it was bright green, a noose tied around his neck and a pyramid with an eye within it on his chest.

Moran:Well I expected that if you ever found love it would be with something not human, I only imagined it would be with one of those blood squids.

" This Wonderful, Celestial Material..."

Moran:...and I'm invisible.

"It's given me the sky."

The Professor raised his arms and spun around.

Moriarty: This element that I was surely born for! Ah Colonel, Does your soul thrill as mine does to these seas of cloud, to this God-Like perspective? To this God-Like Power?

The Professor looked down towards London.

Moriarty: Look at it down there. London. Just look at it. The Thames a marvelous Piddlestream of silver'neath the august moon. Those hudled lights, those countless tiny lives. The poor-but-honest folk of Spitalfields, of Hackney, Shoreditch, Wapping...

The Professor's eyes narrowed and his tone became sinister.

Moriarty:...Limehouse...Colonel!

Moran did not need any more instruction. He blew his Whistle and the men ran around tending to their various functions.

Moriarty: Commence the Pyro-explosive bombardment.

The Craft began to open fire. The large form of the bat glowed bright green.

" _Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat."  
_  
" _Watch me kill this Chinese Cat"  
_  
 **Chapter 6: The Day of Be-With-Us.**

Mina: Oh dear God, Mr. Quatermain! This is Horrible!

Allan: Yes. We have to get back to the Nautilus.

Charles: No! We can still make it to the British Museum.

They pushed through a group of orphaned children.

"Sorry, guv, nor."

As soon as they were out of sight. the boy showed a wallet to an elderly man in ragged clothes.

"I 'ad' is tart's purse, ..."

Mr. Dodger: Good Lad, Mitchell..But other Matters need attendin'. Air war boys! That's something' New! Needs Artful Solution, that does.

The man rubbed his chin in thought, inspecting the craft and the fleeing people.

Mr. Dodger: Strikes me what's needed is some sort o' Shelter. Under the ground, for preference. Mitchell? Jemmy up a drain-cover. Sharpish, Lad.

Mitchell: Yuss, Mr. Dodger...

A drain cover was removed.

Mr. Dodger: Down you go, Boys. Single File. Master Watts, you dirty denizen of the underworld, No pushing! Tonight we're Better off Below. The 'ole Lot of us...

Several other bystanders were beginning to gather around. it did not take long for more than just boys and beggars to go below.

 **The British Museum**  
The group of Allan,Mina,Charles and Genevieve walked through the secret Annexe of the British museum to the section devoted to the League. They saw a thin man in a suit speaking with a fat man. Another man was speaking to the two.

" Listen, this is of the utmost importance. we have to"

Mina: Jonathan?

The speaking man turned.

Jonathan:Mina!

The two ran and embraced. Allan felt like a mystery had been solved. They clearly cared about each other despite his dislike for Mina and their reunion seemed touching to him as one who had buried two wives and a son. Her husband was gray haired which Allan felt odd as he seemed a relatively young man. After the embrace, Jonathan pulled away, his hands on Mina's shoulders.

JAllan:What's this all about?

"Mr. Harker came looking for his wife earlier tonight. He was making so much noise in the Diogenes Club we had to kick him out."

Jonathan almost shamefully looked at his wife.

Jonathan: You mentioned a job for Mycroft Holmes. When the bombs fell I came to find you.

Mina:oh god. You could have been killed.

Charles: We will have to accelerate our plan. Come this way please.

Allan followed the two as they left.

Mina: I will come back for you my love.

She let him go, leaving the man standing alone and she pursued the others, reaching an area where the other remaining League members waited.

"Ahh there you two are! I was hoping you two died in the bombardment." said an invisible voice.

Mina: Nemo? We were too late! Moriarty's launched his aircraft and half the east end is...my god! What on Earth is that?

Nemo stood facing something, giving commands.

Nemo: Hold her fast,

Nemo:Ah yes. This craft belonged to one Phileas Fogg of my acquaintance, acquired from a Doctor Ferguson.

The large green balloon floated above.

Nemo:Her name is Victoria.

Charles: Fogg was a member of the previous League. This wing of the Museum is devoted to such groups.

Mina:She...She's incredible. But Surely, you don't propose we...

Nemo:Yes. Madam. If you and will board, that is exactly what I propose. ? You're in command while we're gone.

Ishmael pulled down a rope.

Jekyll stood inside the craft. Griffin entered, wearing a provided coat and lighting a cigarette.

Jekyll:Th-That bombing must be nearing Lime-House...

 **Limehouse  
** The craft and the beam of light approached. A torrent of smoke and fire rose up. A figure with bony hands sat on a red chair. Servants of Lime-House kneeled beside him, sweating profusely. The green eyes of the Lord of Strange Deaths narrowed. His subjects behind him bowed. Nearest to him was a bespectacled man and behind him was a woman with black hair and a flower. her eyes were closed. The Devil Doctor raised a bony hand and the bespectacled man blew two of his fingers.

Several man pushed out a cannon. Another hand gestured to several men on a roof.  
A series of men riding kites like hang gliders flew into the air. Each kite a different shape and color, some shaped like marine animals, sharks,whales, squids, stingrays, jellyfish, and swordfish. Some had terrifying faces painted upon them. There was a large creature with an armored golden back and a green teeth displaying fangs and also a tiger. The cannon was raised and fired. It struck the side of the airship. The League saw it from their balloon.

Mina:Dear god, look at that. The Doctor has War-Kites and an aerial cannon. Can London Survive this?

Nemo looked down at the flames and smoke below them.

Nemo:Perhaps...although from all I've read it is a city that is ver vulnerable to fires. We shall attempt to down professor Moriarty's airship that is all we can do.

Griffin:aheh. and that's your plan: An unarmed Balloon against that thing? Now I see how you chaps did so well with your Indian Mutiny...

Allan:Shut up, Griffin...although he has a point, Nemo. That air-boat's armed to the teeth.

Nemo:Indeed. Yet I am not, myself, entirely unprepared.

He revealed a set of weapons to the rest of the group.

Nemo: I have here service revolvers for , and Miss Harker. For Quatermain and myself, there are mechanical Harpoon guns of my device.

Jekyll: I-I don't think Edward will require a firearm.

The League members prepared their weapons.

Jekyll: Th-that is, he's too big to need one. At least, he is these days. Do you know, I was once taller than he was?

Mina paused for a moment while loading her revolver.

Mina: While wishing you no disrespect, I suggest you might delight us with that anecdote upon some less pressing occasion. We're approaching the warship...

The Balloon got closer.

Nemo:Yes. We're fortunate that the prevailing winds favor us. While I myself prefer the sea, I understand why men like Robur are attracted to this higher element...

Allan: Nemo, this harpoon thing. It's extraordinary. How do I fire it?

Nemo:Simply keep the trigger mechanism depressed and it will fire itself. There are one hundred bolts upon each ammunition belt. Don't fire them all in the first minute.

Mina: Actually, we have a chance! That warship's not so big after all. It's really...

The ballon got closer.

Mina:...Quite...

And closer.

Allan:By all the Saints...

The balloon floated by the hull.

Mina: AAA! throw a grapple! Someone throw a grapple into its rigging...

Jekyll:O-Oh god, it's huge. I-It's...

The balloon floated away. A grappling hook was thrown towards the rigging. It caught and the balloon was brought in. Each of the League members departed one by one.

Nemo: Quickly! We must board before we are noticed! I do not doubt this vessel swarms with the professor's agents...

Jekyll leaped off and outstretched his arms towards Mina.

Mina:Thank you, doctor, But I can manage perfectly well by myself.

Jekyll: Y-Yes, of course. I do apologize.

Allan walked forward holding the gun out in front of him, Griffin held a floating revolver.

Allan: I can hear fighting going on up ahead. The Doctor's war-kites must have engaged...

Allan and Nemo turned around the corner first and saw a scene of absolute carnage before them. Several Kite riding soldiers were flying into a crowd of gathered green soldiers. One of the men held a machete in his hand. He was shot in the chest and reeled back, his kite falling backwards with him. Another Kite rider got lucky and swiped across the squad, driving his axe into the skull of a British soldier with a monocle. Another Kite rider was stabbed with a spear held up to meet him. Several others, both dead and alive were sent falling backwards off the side of a ship Some of the Si Fan men grabbed onto the side of the ship, being fired at with pistols by several of the British soldiers. Those who had jumped from Kites into the crowd attacked with machetes. Most of them attacked targets from behind, slitting their throats. Those who charged directly were stabbed, in one case through the mouth. The British soldiers also grabbed from behind. One Si Fan was shot through the head, causing his eyeball to pop out of his head.

Allan: They're too busy fighting to notice us.

Nemo:We need to find this sky-ship's power source, if we are to disable it. we need to find the Cavorite...

Mina:Come on, Jekyll. It's time. We need you.

She raised her hand as if to slap him.

Jekyll: ow! Please, don't...

Griffin:hehehe. You know, once we have the Cavorite, we could sell it.

Allan: That's not why we're here. We're here to stop Moriarty...

Mina: Come on, you damned coward! Do you call yourself a man?

She began slapping him.

Jekyll:aaa! Stop it! Miss Harker, Please I...

Allan:...and protect London, and...uhh...

A monstrous large and hairy hand grabbed Mina's arm.

"I...URRRNNGHHH...I told you...HRRRNNHHHH..."

Hyde stood over her. An explosion from the cannon striking the craft illuminating his monstrous frame.

Hyde: I told you to Stop It!

Allan: Hyde! Hyde! Let her go! I'm warning you...

Mina: That will not be necessary, .

she stared down Hyde.

Mina: , you are hurting my hand, Sir, and I will not allow that. I should be grateful if you would release me.

Hyde glared at her and then let go.

Mina: Thank you.

She turned away back towards the direction of the balloon.

Mina: Now, I suggest we head back this way and attempt to locate some ingest in this vessel. I imagine the Cavorite will be within...

Griffin:Fighting, eh? Aheheh/ Then I'm getting undressed.

Mina found a door and attempted to turn the large metal lock.

Mina:Dash it! It's locked from the inside!

Hyde:Hurrggh. Well, what did you expect? I'll see to it, if you'll get out of my bloody pissing way...please.

Hyde punched the door and sent it flying. The steel weight decapitated a soldier. Within was an army of British Soldiers. Hyde roared.

Mina: There...There's rather more of them than I'd anticipated. P-Perhaps if we...

Nemo pointed his weapon.

Nemo:Everybody get down.

Allan and Mina ducked, hitting the floor. Nero's weapon fired scattered shots in an arch, gunning down all of the men in a hail of bullets.

Mina: D-Dear Gracious God! That inhuman mechanism! I-It's so unsporting!

Nemo shouted as he fired like a maniac.

Nemo:Come Forward! Come Forward Men of England! Tell the gods that Nemo sent you!

Hyde smiled and Allan looked around.

Allan: Where's Griffin?

Hyde: Who cares? We don't need Griffin! Just leave these scuttling little Bloodbags to me and the Darky!

Hyde cracked his knuckles and then leaped into an army of men. He brought his fists down, reducing one man to organs. he bit the arm off another. As the man panicked he was shot in the head by a revolver, the bullet having been fired at Hyde but the poor bastard got in the brought his right arm up and in doing so sent a screaming man crashing through a glass window upside down. Nemo continued his rampage.

Mina: I...I don't wish to witness this. Where do we find the Cavorite?

Allan looked up towards a large green pillar of light.

Allan: Up Above! It must be! It's magnified Light is pouring down through this centre well...

Mina was making her way up.

Mina:The stairs, sir, Quickly! We must gain the upper deck...

Mina made her way up but Allan was momentarily transfixed.

of course. God. Look at them. Nemo...Nemo's worse than Hyde.

Mina talked as she climbed.

Mina:I agree. Hyde can be persuaded. Nemo can't. Now hurry! The Top Deck's just above! I can feel the breeze, the..

She reached to roof. Standing there were two men, one of them reached for his gun. Another stood there with a cain.

Mina:...cold...

Moriarty stood there surrounded by armed men including Colonel Moran and the greek woman.

Moriarty: Miss Harker. I presume. I was hoping we wouldn't have to meet in person.

Mina:P-Professor Moriarty, I have the greatest respect for you as a mathematician. I-I had hoped I might convince...

Moriarty:Yes,Yes,Yes...Colonel? Throw this smelly little Lesbian over the side.

Mina: I-I...

Allan:Mina! Get down!

Allan pushed Mina out of the way.

Moriarty:Machine Pistol.

Moran:What!

Moriarty grabbed Moran by the shoulders.

Allan let loose a barrage of bullets, gunning down Moriarty's men, sending them flying back as they were struck in the chests. Moriarty held Moran in place and he was shot three times in the chest, groin, and head. The Greek Woman was also hit. It seemed to graze he head and blood began to flow down. Mina had dropped to the floor. As she was crawling during the fire she spotted a large wrench on the floor. Moriarty dropped Moran's body and withdrew his own weapon.

Moriarty: Ah. Of Course. I see...Quatermain.

He fired and shot the adventurer in the shoulder, causing his weapon to fall. Allan fell backwards in pain.

Allan: O-oh god. Oh bloody Hell...

Moriarty held the smoking gun.

Moriarty:Well,Well, Well. Allan Quatermain. A third-rate adventurer playing out of his League. Bad luck. Old boy.

Allan:M-Moriarty, you...you rotten Bastard!

Moriarty: Oh, really. Is that the best you can do? You know, my old adversary spoke of you occasionally...

Moriarty held the gun up to Quatermain's head.

Moriarty:He thought you were a weakling. There. Prior to this bullet, let that be the last thing to pass through your...

Mina raised the large wrench and prepared to slam it down on the green orb containing the Cavorite. Before she could finish, the dying Colonel Moran raised his airgun and fired. The orb shattered into pieces. Moriarty's face turned into one of shock.

Moriarty:Mind...

He then panicked and ran towards it.

Mina shielded her eyes.

Moriarty: No. Not the Cavorite. I won't allow it! No. No...

Moriarty leaped after it and grabbed onto the Cavorite.

Moriarty: I...oh god.

Moriarty floated away and out of sight, fading into the clouds. Moran finally succumbed to his wounds and collapsed, falling over the side of the ship. Mina and Allan were transfixed by the sight of Moriarty falling.

Mina:God. God, he's falling into the sky...

Allan:Good. Miss Harker, What's...what's keeping us up here?

Mina's face shifted into a look of horror. She panicked and grabbed Allan's arm, trying to pull him towards the stairs.

Mina:Oh god, run! Back to the Balloon! we have to get the others off this thing!

Allan:AAA! aaa, my arm!

The made their way swiftly down the stairs and saw the two other Leaguers.

Mina:AAA! Hyde! Nemo...

Nemo:I know! We're falling! Try and reach the Balloon!

Hyde rose up to look at his teammates, organs in his mouth.

The four of them ran outside and towards the balloon. Hyde hanged onto the collapsing railing, letting out a roar.

Mina: Oh! oh, thank god! The Balloon's still there! It's still...

A knife hung over the rope.

Mina:...There...

"Aheheh. I, ahh...I didn't think you were coming back."

Allan: Griffin, you wretched sport of nature, cut that rope and I'll shoot you! Here, Miss Harker, get onboard! Quickly...

Mina leaped over the side of the balloon and entered it's basket. Nemo grabbed the side and so did Allan to prevent it from drifting away.

Nemo:Hurry, Quatermain!

Allan leaped. Nemo climbed up to the ropes, hanging on for dear life. Allan saw the form of Hyde.

Allan:Hyde! Jump for it!

Nemo:No! What about his weight?

Allan: We can't leave him!

Hyde leaped off the falling craft and out towards the balloon.

The burning craft came crashing down Several of Moriarty's men and Si Fan members fell through the air, screaming to the flaming city below.

Hyde was hanging onto the edge,causing the Balloon to tilt.

Nemo: Great Gods, we're dropping like a stone! I warned you...

"Hyde, Let go!You're sinking us..."

Hyde: URRRNGH! Bugger you Griffin...

Nemo screamed.

Mina:Dear go. Dear god, we're going to die! Please hold me, !

Allan:M-Miss Harker? I...

Hyde roared.

Mina:For God's sake, will you do as I say?!

The balloon had titled so much that it was on its side when it struck the water. Allan and Mina were knocked out, sinking into the water. Two lights appeared in the darkness. They grew larger and moving figures could be seen in the two lights, which took the form of illuminated eyes and got bigger still.

 **Later...  
** the streets of London were crowded once more and everything for the most part appeared to have returned to normal.

 **The British Museum  
** "Well Done"

Nemo's arm was in a sling. Jekyll sulked in the back. Griffin wore a suit with glasses, a cigarette and a bowler hat. Allan was also nicely dressed in a yellow-brownish suit. Mina wore black. Moriarty's cane leaned against a wall.

Mycroft: You've done me rather a good turn with Moriarty's death, I become head of intelligence. This situation benefits both myself and certain other parties, who shall never know of its intricacies.

Mina:Ah, you're referring to your late brother. A tragic Loss.

Mycroft:Mm.

Inspector Donovan was beside him. In that room of the secret Annexe was a bust of Baron Munchausen, who looked proudly to the sky. The Basket of the Victoria now hang from the ceiling as an artifact of the Museum complete with its own Plaque. A blue box was also present, one that appeared to have been modified for air travel and dated "1657".

Mycroft:Regarding the five of you, it would suit me if you might remain here at England's call. A significant retainer would of course be provided. I believe we could double my predecessor's offer.

Allan:Bloody Hell...

Mina: Th-That would of course be very generous and most acceptable.

Mycroft:Excellent. Campion Bond shall function as your Liaison.

Mina: I see.. and you have chosen to keep him around.

Mycroft:It is often useful to have Employees one knows to be treacherous. Though in exchange for amnesty, he revealed the meeting place of many notorious criminals during the bombing. It seems the various masterminds of the underworld huddled together for survival. most are now in custody.

Mina sighed. The League had won a war it didn't know it had been waging.

Mycroft: Now, Gentlemen...Miss Harker...I must bid you Adieu.

He turned to leave. Charles and Genevieve followed, passing the large steam powered android of the Prairies, and a primitive Bathysphere. Jekyll nervously backed away, nearly knocking over a glass case containing the Cottingley Fairies preserved in Alocohol.

Griffin: Aheh. Well, that solves the mystery of the detective's disappearance: His brother ate him.

Allan: Hmm. He's paying us an awful lot of money to sit around doing nothing...

Mina:We'll see. These are Tumultous times, Mr. Quatermain...

"I'm sure something will turn up"

Just outside of the town upon a hill in the countryside, just an an apple tree was a small group of people in more ways than one.

"I found Im!"

"Good Lad, Bill!" said , still leading his gang of kids.

The find in question was a patch of purple Mushrooms.

"Purple Pinaeum. Damn good stuff. Makes you see things, it does."

Bill:Oi! Mr. Dodger! I see'in things!

The elder did not turn around to confirm what the kid was seeing, and he had not yet taken the mushrooms.

Several large bullet shaped Capsules were falling from the sky like Meteors.

They seemed to be coming from the planet Mars.

 **End of Volume**


End file.
